New to the Town
by MaximumRide121
Summary: It has been three years since the last battle with the Volturi, and everything is peaceful. When two new vampires show up, followed by six bird kids soon after, everything goes to heck. Will everyone survive, or will the Erasers and the School finally win?
1. Chapter 1: New in Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, from Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I own this plot, and any character I make up, so back off!**

**Hey, this is my first FF on here... so be nice. Criticism is accepted though... just no "YOU SUCK!", and other mean/rude comments. **

**Full Summary:**

**It has been three years since the last battle with the Volturi, and everything is peaceful. When two new vampires show up, followed by six bird kids soon after, everything goes to heck.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_Alice's POV_**

It has been three years since that faithful snowy day, when the Volturi tried to kill us, to get to Renesme. Me and Jasper were lucky enough to make it in time to stop the attack.

Since then Renesme has grown in leaps and bounds, she now looks like a teenager, and has the brain of Einstein. We have not had any attacks from the Volturi, which we are thankful for. We have also been able to stay in Forks, so that Renesme can go to school. Last year Bella's dad got married to Sue Clearwater, and are now expecting a child, which makes Bella what happy, so we are all excited. They were supposed to go to the hospital to find out the gender, since Sue is almost five months along. Of course, I already know what it is, and Edward too, but that is beside the point. I had suggested that I could just tell them, but Bella asked me not to. So here we are in Carlisle's office, waiting on the results of the ultrasound.

"Why won't you just let me tell you, then we could leave."

"Because I don't mind the waiting, besides it adds mystery and suspense."

"Oh come on, please."

"No Alice."

"Fine"

A couple of hours later Carlisle, Charlie, and Sue come back. Bella stands, and walks over to Sue, who gives her a picture of the ultrasound.

"You see right there?" Sue said pointing to some spot on the picture.

"Yeah, so it is a boy. Congrats!" Bella said hugging Sue

"Thank you."

Once everyone had seen the picture, me and Edward got up and we all left, except Carlisle, he still had to work.

"So what do you plan on naming the boy?" I asked although I already knew, it was just for small talk.

"We don't know yet, but we should probably start to think about it."

"You haven't even started to think about names yet?!" said Bella

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Because we have time to think of one, plus we wanted to know what gender he was first."

It was silent in the car after that, but it wasn't that awkward silence, it was just silent. We dropped Sue and Charlie off, and then went home. Edward was driving, Bella was in the front seat, and I was in the back with Jasper, when I had a vision, which is something that had not happen very much since the last battle.

_Vision_

_There are two people, both are vampires, on is a girl and the other is a boy, and they are both wearing cloaks. I see them just inside the woods that circle a house, it is our house. I see them talking, and the girl looks as though she is trying to convince the boy that it will be ok._

_End of vision_

_What will be ok? Are they Volturi?_

I see Edward in the rear-view shake his head, that he is not sure.

"Alice what did you see?"

"I will tell you and everyone else when we get to the house."

"Ok"

Edward drove to the house a little faster after that, going like a hundred miles an hour. As soon as Edward had parked we were all out of the car and in the house. Bella had called ahead to tell everyone to meet us in the living room, so once we were there, I started to tell everyone what I saw.

"I saw two vampires with cloaks on, standing just inside the tree line that surrounds our house."

"Are they Volturi?" Esme asked

"I don't think so they were just talking plus it is not right now, but I would bet that it is in the near future. Not to mention the girl looked like she was trying to convince the boy of something."

"Convince him of what?" Jasper asked

"I am not sure."


	2. Chapter 2: Guests

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, from Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I own this plot, and any character I make up, so back off!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_Rosa's POV_**

I had just pushed my shield out toward a house that was in the middle of a small field, trying to hear what the people inside were thinking and saying. Yes I have a shield, think of that Volturi vampire, that protects Aro, but times the power by ten that is how strong my physical shield is. It can resist any attack, and I can use it to spy on people's minds, just like Aro, except they can be miles away, so long as I saw them in person first, and could basically attach my shield onto their body. But once it is on, I can hear any and every thought, I can even talk to them in their mind, or I can stop them in their tracks, so that any Volturi can take them out. That is the reason why Aro loved me and my power, and why my cloak was the same color as Aro's. A smile creeps onto my lips as I think back to my time in Italy. It was so much fun to see Jane's face contort into anger every time Aro asked for me. I tried to hold back a laugh but it comes out anyways.

"What is so funny Rosa?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking back to my time with Aro, and Jane's face when he called for me. She really did hate my guts; I bet she is happy now that I am gone."

"She may be, but eventually Aro will come to get you back."

"I know, and I am looking for to that day."

"Me too" my friend said, his name was David, and he is the love of my life, my other half. He was not quite as old as I was, which is almost 510 years old. I was born during the colonial times, and when I was fifteen, and my sister was ten, our father disappeared.

_Flashback_

_A few years later, I had just turned eighteen, and I was out hunting, secretly, a very beautiful guy come up to me. I had not seen this guy in the village, so I hide, but he found me._

_"Hey"_

_"Ah!"_

_"I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to ask you something, but you hide."_

_"Yeah, because I shouldn't be out here"_

_"Oh, well can ask you something."_

_"Sure, if you stay quiet about me being out here."_

_"Ok, so I was wondering if you wanted to be able to hunt quicker, and be able to carry more."_

_"Yes!" I said without hesitation, I did so, because what I was able to get was not enough to feed three people._

_"Ok, then come with me."_

_The guy went over to my kill, picked it up, and then took me to a cave, where we told me too lay down._

_"Ok, so are you going to teach me how to be fast and strong?"_

_"Yeah, but first close your eyes."_

_I did as he said, and before long I felt a sharp pain in wrist, my eyes flashed open to see him biting my wrist. That is when the pain started, and it didn't end for three days. When the pain started to go away it started in my fingers and toes first, and then slowly seeped out of the rest of my body, when the pain was gone I sat up. The guy was sitting across from me, and he smiled at me, and said_

_"Wow, I am amazed, you didn't scream once, not many people I know did that."_

_"What are you? Where am I? Am I the same as you now? Am I fast and strong now? Can I go home? Why does my throat hurt?"_

_"I am a vampire, and so are you now. You are in a cave in the middle of the forest; yes you are strong and fast now. However you can't go home, you may kill you family, and you throat hurts, because you are thirsty."_

_"Oh"_

_"Yeah, so come on we are going hunting."_

_"Ok" I said as I followed him out of the cave, with my bow and arrows_

_End of Flashback_

"So when are we going to go in there?"

"Soon, first I would like to know a little bit about them and what they drink, so I know that we have to right group of vampires."

"Ok, but I am still not sure this is a good idea."

"It is trust me."

"I am not so sure."

"David do me a favor."

"Ok what?"

"Shut up, and trust me."

"Ok"

Then I hear, that they are going to do a sweep of the area, we me and David are, so I tell him

"Get in the tree, and stay there."

"Ok" he answers, as he climbs into the tree he was leaning on, and I do the same, with the one next to me. I also put my shield around the both of us, to hide our smell and sounds.

**_Alice's POV_**

"Ok, so Emmett, why don't you, Jasper, and Edward do a sweep of the trees near us," I said "Esme, Rose, me, and Bella, will stay here, and see if they come, and we will tell Carlisle, when he gets here."

"Ok" they said, and Emmett and the guys leave to do the sweep. A few minutes later the guys are back, and Carlisle shows up. I tell Carlisle want I saw, and then the guys tell us that they didn't see, hear, or smell anything.

"That is weird, but I guess they just haven't come yet." I said, and then the two people, from my vision come in, looking like the Volturi, they even has the crest on their cloaks. The guys step up in front of us, and we all get ready to attack, the two are standing on the porch, which is good, because it means we can fight without breaking anything.

"What do you people want, we haven't done anything wrong, or are you people still looking for a fight."

"We don't want a fight, Emmett."

"How do you…?"

"I take it, you are Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, but where is Renesme?"

"…."

**_Rosa's POV_**

"I think you left them speechless, Rosa." David laughed

"Me too, David, and it seems that I always do that, without even meaning to." I laughed "So I take it, that you are the Cullen's?"

"Yes."

"Ah there she is, Renesme I assume?"

"Yes, you assume right. Why are you Volturi here?"

Before I can answer Emmett jumps at me, and Jasper jumps at David. We are both pushed off the porch, and we land on our feet, just in time to stop defend ourselves. Again Emmett comes at me, and Jasper goes at David, but this time I was ready, and I swing my leg out, and hit Emmett in the stomach. With that one kick, I push Emmett to the ground, and then I keep him there, with my foot on his chest. He tries to get out from under me, but I am much stronger than he is. I turn to see that David has jasper on the ground. Everyone is on the porch, and in shock.

"Now if you no one wants to fight anymore I will answer your question Renesme." I said as I waited for another attack. "Ok well then you see Renesme me and David are no longer apart of the Volturi. Yes we were a part of them, but we have since then left. It has now been five years since we left. Do you have any other questions?"

"Yeah, just one"

"Yes Emmett."

"Can you let me up, and how are stronger than me, you are no newborn."

"Sure," I said as I let him up, and David does the same with Jasper "and that is true, but if I tell you all about me, how will I make life fun?"

"Well I will figure it out, and then I will get you."

"Ok"

"Rosa, David, why don't you two come in and tell us about yourselves."

"Ok." I said as I put my shield around me. Once it is up, I see Alice, Edward, and Jasper give me an odd look, so I say "What is wrong?"

"Why I read your mind, why can't Jasper feel you, and why can't Alice see anything?"

"Maybe because I am a shield"

"Really?" said Bella

"Yeah, and I know you're a shield too, Bella."

"Then you can help me understand it?"

"Sure if your hubby there will let me." I said nodding toward Edward


	3. Chapter 3: Questions and Hunting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, from Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I own this plot, and any character I make up, so back off!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

We are all sitting around the Cullen's table, and they are asking me like a million question, which I answer to the best of my ability. After a while they run out of questions, and allow me and David to be alone. Since I know they would be able to hear us if we talk, I surround us in my shield, and we talk mind to mind.

**_"Finally, I thought they were going to question you to death."_** David said

_"I know, right, jeez these people are curious."_

**_"Well at least they are through asking questions now, and they seem to accept us."_**

_"Yeah they're through for now, and that is good, because as I told them I am tired of traveling for a little while."_

**_"Yeah me too"_**

_"Well I need to hunt, so do you want to come?"_

**_"Heck yeah!"_**

_"Good, let's go ask where we can hunt."_

**_"Ok"_**

We go into the Cullen's living room, and I ask

"Where can we go hunting?"

"Um what do you eat?"

"Animals," I said and they all laugh "why it that weird?"

"No, but are vegetarians too, and you can go hunting in the woods, but don't go past the river." Carlisle says

"Ok, thanks."

We turn to go out the back, when I hear Carlisle say

"Oh Rosa, just so you guys know, if you want you can stay here and join our coven."

"Thanks, and I think we will take you up on your offer."

We run out the door, and as soon as we are it the forest, we take to the trees. We soon come up on a herd of elk, near the Canadian border. We land at the edge of the herd, and I take down the biggest one, while David gets the next biggest. I am just finishing my elk when a different smell reaches my nose; it is the smell of a big old brown bear. The smell is coming from the east, so I take off and run toward it, I find the bear in a small clearing, eating on a bush of berries. I stay downwind of the bear, and when I get close enough I pounce, and my teeth finds it neck, and the biggest artery there. When I finish the bear, I bury it, so that no one finds it, and then I head back to find David. I find him sitting under a tree, waiting on me.

"Took you long enough"

"Oh shut up, and let's go back to the Cullen's."

"Ok"

"Race ya!" I said as I took off.

"No fair you had a head start!"

"It is to fair, and quit complaining, it is not like you can't catch up."

"Your right"

"See told you could catch up; now see if you can keep up." I said as I put on the speed as I laughed. I got to the house a whole minute before David, so I waited by the door, and when he showed up, I said mimicking him

"What took you so long?"

"Oh shut up, you're the one that speed up."

I just stood there laughing at him, and I was still laughing when we went inside. Although I was not the only one laughing, because Edward was to,

_Apparently I let my guard down, oh well, it was too funny._

The next thing I hear is someone saying

"What is so funny Edward?"

"Rosa and David" Edward said

I walked into the room then, and they all looked at me, and so I told them, why me and Edward were laughing, and then they all started to laugh, all except David, who just pouted.

"It is not that funny." David said which only made us laugh more.

After a few more minutes of laughing, we all stopped, and I said

"Sorry David, but you could have just said that you were not going to race."

"True, but you know that I love competitions."

"Yeah I know that is why I always race, because I know that you will definitely try."

"Oh whatever"

He still looks upset, so I walk over and sit by him. I lean into him, which I don't have to do, but do any ways, and then I speak directly into his mind

_"I love you, and I'm sorry for laughing at you, but it was funny. Do you forgive me?"_

**_"Yeah I forgive you, and I love you too."_**

_"Good"_

I kiss him on the cheek, and then I start to talk to Alice and Jasper, because they want to know more about my shield. Bella and Edward look like they are having a heated argument, and they keep looking at me every now and then, but I ignore them, until Edward asks

"Hey Rosa, can you really help Bella with her shield?"

"yeah, but it will still take a few years for her or anyone to understand everything about their shield, I mean I am still learning new things about my shield every day, and I wasn't bitten recently."

"Ok, by the way how old are you?"

"Almost 510 years old."

"Really? I am about 500 years old." Carlisle says

"Cool." _Crap here we go again._

"When were you reborn?"

"During the colonial times"

"Fascinating"

**_"Thank goodness they didn't start the twenty questions again"_** I hear in my head

_"I know, thank goodness for that."_ I answered back

For a while we all just talked, and watched TV, when midnight came around Edward and Bella went to their room, Emmett and Rosalie did the same thing a few minutes later. When Alice and Jasper left, and Carlisle had to go in to work, because of an emergency, Esme slid closer to us to talk, even though she could have been near the road and I still would have heard her.

"So when are your birthdays?"

**_"Should we tell her?"_**

_"I don't see any harm in it, why not."_

**_"Ok, then you say it."_**

_"Ok"_ I thought, and then out loud I said, "I was bitten on November 27, 1513, and woke up on November 30th, and David was bitten on June 19, 1563 and woke up on June 22nd, so he is about 460 years old." _Tomorrow was my birthday, but I doubt anything I want to happen will, because one of the best things I could get would be a very good fight or competition of some sort, especially since I haven't had any good ones lately._

"Wow you to remember it so well."

"Thank you I guess. May I ask you a question now?"

"Of course"

"Why did you want to know?"

"I was just being curious, I am sorry if I offended you."

"You didn't offend me."

"Ok"

We went back to watching TV, and Carlisle came back some time around three, and sat down next to Esme once he had changed his clothes. I was actually very curious as to what had happened, so I just asked

"Why did you have to leave?"

"Because someone needed my help at the hospital"

"What was wrong?"

"I am sorry, but I can't tell you, Doctor/Patient confidentiality agreement."

"Oh ok."


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting and Friendships

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, from Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I own this plot, and any character I make up, so back off!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**_Emmett's POV_**

In has been 3 months since Rosa and David arrived, which means nothing exciting has happened in 3 months, and I have yet to understand how Rosa beat me. Since that horrible day I have not stopped trying to beat her at something, and I seriously think that I will go insane if I don't beat her.

_Flashback_

_Like on her birthday, she was sitting on the couch watching TV, with Edward, Alice, and David. Everyone else was out hunting, or working, so I walked up to her trying to spook her, but before I could do anything she said_

_"Hey Emmett, and it won't work."_

_"Ugh, why can't I beat you at something, you can't be that strong or smart."_

_"Emmett I am 510 years old, well I guess I am 511 today, and you are what maybe 200. Face it I have lived longer, and since more things than you. As far as why I am stronger, I don't know unless you are just getting weaker." She had teased_

_"Alright you know what, me and you I want to make a bet."_

_"Emmett I don't think that would be wise."_

_"Shut it Edward, so what do you say."_

_"Ok, what do you want to bet, and what are we going to be doing."_

_"If I win you tell me all of your secrets."_

_"Ok and if I win you have to stop joking about people."_

_Why did it have to be that?_

_"Ok fine. Meet me outside when the others get back."_

_"Ok, but what are we going to do"_

_"We are going to fight." I said as I walked out the back door._

_After a few hours the others had come back from hunting, and Carlisle was back from work. So I asked them all to come outside for a little bit and that me and Rosa had a bet._

_Once everyone had come out, and were watching, I said_

_"Alright, now Rosa me and you are going to fight…"_

_"Sweet"_

_"If I win you tell me your secrets, and if you win I will stop joking about people."_

_"Ok"_

_Why is she so calm, it is infuriating!_

_"Maybe because I know that I will beat you?"_

_"Not this time!" I growled, and launched myself at her, but she just moved a step away._

_"What are you scared?"_

_"No are you?"_

_"Nope"_

_"Good, because I would hate to fight someone how is scared" Rosa said poking her lip out, and talking down to me._

_"Ugh!" I yelled as I jumped at her again, but she just moved away again "Quit moving away!"_

_"Why can't catch me? Maybe I should move slower."_

_I jumped at her a third time and it looked like I might get her this time, but then she disappeared, and I was lying face down in the dirt, with her foot on my back._

_"Give up yet?"_

_"Never"_

_"Ok" she said as she let me up. When I was up I looked at her, and I saw that she was just two feet away. So I jumped again, but missed, and it went on like this for a good three minutes. Then I had a somewhat stupid idea, I insulted David._

_"I know who you were thinking about, when you said that I had to quit with the joking."_

_"Oh yeah, and who is that?"_

_"Your sorry excuse of a soul mate, DAVID" I had said David really slowly, and when I saw her freeze, I jumped, and pinned her to the ground. "Ha have finally put you on the ground. Give up?"_

_"Never" she answered with an evil grin, and I thought _

_Oh crap__, before I was sent flying through the air, and landed 20 feet away. I had turned to back away, but I couldn't, because she had made a wall with her shield._

_"No one insults my family, and gets away with it!" she said as she walked slowly up to me._

_"Finally, I can get a real fight."_

_End of Flashback_

And a real fight is what I got that day, Rosa was so pissed that if David hadn't stepped in when he did, I probably would have lost something, or died. But thankfully he did, once he was certain that I had learned my lesson, of course. Bad thing was that Rosalie didn't even get mad, and that everyone including her said that I had deserved it.

_Seriously, they thought I had deserved it!_

Since that day I have yet to make another bet with Rosa, or even fight her for that matter. I usually try to stay out of her way, in case she is still mad at me, but I doubt that, because according to David, and everyone else, she is over it.

**_David's POV_**

For some reason Emmett was still avoiding Rosa, but I was 99.99% sure it was because of the fight on her birthday, which in the end he deserved some of what he got. He teased her, and then he made the worst mistake anyone can make, he insulted her family, me. I was sure then as I am now, that if I hadn't stepped in when I did, then Emmett would not be here, because Rosa was extremely pissed at him. We had all told him that she was over it last month, but he has still been avoiding her, so today, we were doing an intervention. It was mine and Edward's job to get Emmett into the living room, while Alice and Bella got Rosa there, which wouldn't be too hard for them. We got to Emmett's room, which according to Rosalie was where he should be right now. I knocked on the door, and said

"Emmett?"

"What!"

"Me and Edward were going into the living room to play some video games, and thought you might want to play with us."

"Cool." Emmett said as he threw open the door "As long as Rosa isn't there."

"She shouldn't"

"Ok"

We started back down the stairs, making sure that Emmett was in between us, which was where Rosa was supposed to put her shield if she agreed to it, otherwise when he saw her he would push one of us aside.

**_I guess we will find out soon enough._**

Our plan worked, because as soon as Emmett saw Rosa, he tried to get away, but couldn't.

**_Thank you, Rosa_**

_No problem_ was her answer. We got Emmett all the way into the living room, and made him sit in front of her.

"Ok so Emmett since you have been avoiding Rosa for no reason, you too are going to talk."

"No way"

"Yes you are, and Rosa is going to be making sure that you at least stay here, so you may as well talk." I said as me and everyone, but Rosa and Emmett left.

"Fine"

**_Rosa's POV_**

"Ok Emmett I know why you are avoiding me."

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah, you are avoiding me, because of two reasons. The first one is because I beat you, a super tough guy, am I wrong?"

"No, but what is to second reason."

"The second reason is because you think I am still pissed."

"I don't think I know you are!"

"No Emmett that is where you are wrong."

"Sure" Emmett said sarcastically

"Emmett I want you to listen very carefully. I am not mad at you; I have not been made at you for almost two months now. It is time you got over it as well, so for your sake let's just let bygones be bygones, and let sleeping dogs lie."

"Ok and I am very sorry for that stupid comment."

"Not a problem, and if that situation had been reversed, I probably would have done the same thing." I said with a laugh "Now I know I need to hunt, and I bet you do too, want to sneak out?"

"Heck yeah"

"Sweet, come on."

We got up quickly, but quietly, and left through the glass door, without being noticed. In these past three months I had learned to make it seem like someone was standing right in front of you, and to make them talk, but since we had talked so that no one could hear us, everyone thought we were just sitting there doing nothing, the fools. Me and Emmett ran into the forest, and we didn't stop until we were near the clearing where I killed the bear.

"Ok so I smell some elk, a herd of deer, and I think one or two bears."

"Same here and it is one bear."

"Dibs on the bear" we both said at the same time.

"Ok so how are we going to settle this?"

"Well there are two elk, you get one I get one, and the first person to catch and kill there elk gets the bear." I said

"Ok sounds good to me, and you are so going to lose."

"Yeah right, so on the count of three?"

"Ok"

"One" Emmett said

"Two" I said

"Three" We said together, and we were soon off running toward our elk.

I reached mine first, and I had it pinned to the ground, when Emmett got his down. I snapped the elk's neck, keeping an eye on Emmett; I quickly drank its blood, and stood up a whole two seconds before Emmett.

"I win, I get the bear!"

"Oh this I have got to see."

"OK"

I started running toward the bear, and once I reached him I waited on Emmett to show up. When he finally got there, I tackled the bear, and snapped its neck too, and then I drank about half, which was when I got full.

_It was a big bear, and a big elk._

"Hey Emmett, you want the rest?"

"Really, but you won it."

"Yeah, but that elk was a big guy, and this bear is even bigger, so if you want it, come and get it"

"Ok" he said as he ran over and started drinking the rest, when he was done, he said "Thanks"

"No problem, now let's go back, and finish this argument, shall we?"

"Yes" he said with a booming laugh

We raced on the way back, and again I beat him. We snuck back in, and once we had sat back down, I said

"Look Emmett I am sorry that your pride got hurt, but I am not sorry that I beat you, now just get over it. Also I am not mad about your stupid comment; I got over it two freaking months ago!"

"Ok, I really am sorry"

"Yeah Emmett I know, now can we just let sleeping dogs lie, and can you please for everyone's sanity quit with the avoiding crap."

"Yeah sure"

"Thank you"

I had to try and not laugh at the last part, because it was almost the same thing I had said before the hunt. Emmett turns on the TV, and asks me

"So what do you want to watch?"

"Don't matter to me."

"Ok football it is."

"Whatever"

After a few minutes David and Jasper come in, and sit down across from us, and David says

"So you guys have finally made up?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah, ya big lug, now come over here, and sit with your girlfriend." I said with a laugh

"Ok" David answered, "So what are we watching?"

"Football"

"Cool, who are the teams?"

"The Miami Dolphins versus the Florida Seminoles"

"Awesome, who is winning so far"

"The Dolphins I think."

"Ok"

We stayed like that throughout the entire game, and in the end the Dolphins did win, but only by two touchdowns, so it was a close game, because if they hadn't gotten the two touchdowns at the end they would have lost. When the game was over me and David decided to go up to our room, which use to be the guest room. I had just turned to go up the stairs, when David said

"Rosa wait, there is something I want to do first."

"Ok, what" I said as I turned back around, only to see him on one knee, and everyone else behind him. "What is this?"

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Whole Sha-bang

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, from Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I own this plot, and any character I make up, so back off!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**_David's POV_**

"Rosa, we have known each other for almost my entire vampire life, and I would have done this much sooner, but I thought at the time being soul mates meant that we were basically married, but it doesn't, and I want to do this right."

I heard someone cough behind me, telling me to get on with it, probably Emmett.

"Rosa, I am here before you today, to ask you to…."

"Yes"

"But I didn't even finish"

"David I know how it goes, you silly boy, and whether you finish or not, the answer is still yes."

"Ok, but can I still finish?"

"Fine if you must."

"Thank you. Rosa, will you marry me?"

"Yes you silly boy, and no wonder Alice and Edward were so happy."

After Rosa said that, everyone laughed, and congratulated us.

**_Rosa's POV_**

I honestly didn't see what was funny about my comment, but everyone laughed all the same.

_Oh well_

After everyone had said their congratulations, me and David went upstairs to our room. Our room is nothing special; it has tan walls, a regular bed, a shelf for my books and music, and a shelf for David's books. On the bed was a gray comforter, along with gray sheets under it, and only two pillows, both black. The carpet was a light brown shag carpet, which looks darker, because of the black that was throughout it.

"So why did you just now decide to ask me to marry you?"

"Because, we are now in the 21st century, and to be a married couple, you have to go through it the right way, which means having a wedding. If you want we could go to a small town church, and get married in secret."

"No I wouldn't do that to the Cullen's, they are my friends and family now, and I want them to be there."

"Ok, but…"

"Hush"

"What…"

"Shush"

I had heard people outside our door, and I was sure it was Alice and Edward. While we were quiet I heard

"Alice leave them to talk or whatever, you can talk to them tomorrow."

"But I want to ask them now, Edward."

"No Alice leave them be, do you really want Rosa to get pissed?"

"No I guess not. Fine I will wait until tomorrow, but no later."

"That is all I ask, now let's go back downstairs."

"Ok"

I waited until I had heard them downstairs talking before letting David finish.

"Ok they are back downstairs; you can finish you thought now."

"Right, anyways as I was saying that if you change your mind we will leave immediately."

"Ok David. So do you want to go for a run?"

"No, I just want to stay here, and talk, about the wedding. Yeah I want to go for a run."

"Good, because earlier today I found the most secretive place for us to be alone, want to see it?"

"Sure"

"Ok follow me." I said as I jumped out of our window, and started to run toward the coast. David caught up to me quickly, and we just ran, no races, no talking, just running. When we neared the spot that I had found, I slowed down, and so did David, not long after we slowed down, we reached a cliff.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yep"

"But this is a cliff, and when I look down I don't see anything."

"That is because I have hidden it, now come on there is a path over here."

I walk over to a bunch of bushes, which I had put there, and walked down a small pig trail of a path, toward nothing.

"Ok you have finally gone insane, can't you see that the…" was as far as David got, before I disappeared into the cliff face. "Rosa? Rosa!? Where are you!?"

"I am right here you ding-a-ling."

"Ah!, Don't do that, and how did you go into the cliff."

"I told you it was hidden, now grab my hand you big baby, it will be alright."

David took my hand, and I pulled him into the cliff face, while he yelped. Once we were both inside the cliff, I let his hand go, and made him sit down, before he fell.

"See I told you, you would be fine."

"Yeah, but you could have just uncovered it."

"I know, but I wanted to see your face, when you saw me disappear."

"You know you are truly evil."

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Whatever."

"Am I forgiven?"

"No"

I caught his eye, and gave him the puppy dog face, and then he said

"Oh alright your forgiven, jeez."

"Good, now I can kiss you." I said, and then quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek, and then kissing him on the mouth, which lead to a good and long make out session. Once we had pulled ourselves away from each other, I showed him the cave, which had a bed, a couch, some shelves with books in them, a stereo, a stack of my best CD's, and a strand of battery operated lights, and I was in the middle of making a fire ring. So you could say that it was a home away from home.

"Wow you really put all this stuff in here in just a few hours?"

"Well I actually found it at around midnight, the night before, and had been cleaning it, and adding stuff when Bella and Alice, had found me, but luckily I was making a return trip, so that didn't find it."

"Wow, so cool."

We went to sit on the couch, and as we past the stereo I turned it on, and I remembered that I had put my Imagine Dragon's CD in it, so Radioactive was playing.

"Oh I just love this song." I said, and started to sing under my breath.

"I don't think I have ever heard it, what is it called again?"

"Radioactive"

"Oh yeah I remember hearing it, it is a good song, but not as good as People Like Us, by Kelly Clarkson."

"What! Radioactive is so much better than that song!"

"Chill Rosa, I know I was just messing with you."

"Ok" I said, and we started to talk about songs and the different artist, when I looked at my watch, and it was almost dawn.

_Dang_

"Hey we should probably head on back to the house, if we don't want Alice to come and hunt us down, and find out our secret." I said with a laugh

"Yeah you're probably right." David said starting to laugh too.

We quickly ran all the way home, and jumped back through the window with enough time to change clothes, before there was knocking on our door.

"Hold on a minute, Alice" I said pulling up my jeans, and then I went to open the door.

"How, you heard me yesterday."

"Yep, and I also know what you want, but I will let you ask."

"Thank you. Now what I want to know is if you will let me arrange your wedding?"

"Sure why not." I said walking down the stairs with Alice in front, and David in the back.

"You're going to regret saying that!" I hear a group of people say, from downstairs.

"She will not!" Alice said back as we rounded the corner, and we in the living room, where Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie were.

"Besides I don't really care, as long as it only includes you guys, and it is nothing to big, and extravagate."

"Yeah well, small and quiet are not Alice's strong points." Rosalie

"That is why I have chosen you, Esme and Bella as my bridesmaid, oh and Alice I want you to be the maid of honor."

"Really, oh goody," Alice said jumping up and down "I will get to work on the perfect wedding right away." She finished as she danced away

"Did I just make another mistake?"

"Yep," everyone said at once, and then we all laughed as we watched Alice dancing around

"Oh well, again I say I don't care."

"By the way, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett, you guys are the groomsmen along with Carlisle. Jasper I want you to be the best man." David said

"So who's the ring bearer and flower girl?" Emmett said

"You, if you want the job" David answered back quickly.

"Oh no, I am good, and you could see if Renesme would be you guys flower girl."

"Yeah I guess, we'll leave that to Alice too."

"Speaking of which, me and Rose should probably go do some damage control." Bella said

"Oh and just so you know, there will not be a bachelor or bachelorette party."

"Ok" Four voices answered

"Oh come on." Alice said

Two weeks after I gave Alice permission to arrange the wedding, we were at the altar, which was underneath a canopy of vines, and purple flowers, which were the same flowers that Renesme was dropping in front of me. Alice had each bridesmaid walk with a groomsman, so Rosalie walked with Emmett, Bella with Edward, and Esme with Carlisle, and then she walked down the aisle with Jasper. Then Renesme walked down, throwing the flowers, and I waited a few seconds, before I went. My dress looked like it had vines growing around it, it was purple, and it also looked like it was right out of an old seventies show, how Alice had managed to get a dress like this so quickly, I will never know. When I got to the altar, and looked out at the people, I was glad that Alice had ignored me, and had invited some other people. The people in the crowd included the Denali, Renesme's boyfriend, Jacob, Jacob's dad, and then Jacob's pack.

The wedding went on without any interruptions, and me and David were soon saying our 'I dos', and were slipping the rings on the others finger, and then the priest said

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

_Finally_

Then David leaned me back, and gave me a big kiss on the lips. After the ceremony, was the dinner, and everyone danced and had fun. We were not going to have a honeymoon, because we were still tired of traveling, but when the wedding and dinner were over, Alice gives us a key, and takes us to a cabin in the middle of the woods, and then says congrats, and that the cabin is our present from all of the Cullens. So we go in, and look around, once we had been through the entire house, we go back into the living area, and sit on the couch watching TV, and occasionally kissing.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Baby is Coming

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, from Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I own this plot, and any character I make up, so back off!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**_Bella's POV_**

I am sitting on the couch with Edward, when Alice comes bursting in, saying that we need to leave, and something about Charlie and Sue, but she is talking to fast, and is not talking in complete sentences, so I look at Edward, and he says

"Sue is having her baby, and Charlie is about to call you."

Right when he says Sue and baby, I am up, and out of my window, I hear more than see Edward and Alice follow me, but we are in a car, with Jasper driving to the hospital. When we leave the drive my phone rings, and I quickly answer it, and try to sound like I don't know, which isn't that hard, since I am in shock that Sue is having the baby two weeks early.

"Hi dad" I say, and he just starts to talk, without saying hi, he says

"Bella you need to get to the hospital, Sue is having her baby, and I am so nervous, I would feel better is you were here."

"Ok dad, we are on our way, we will be there in about ten minutes." I say into the phone, while Alice says

"Drive slower Jasper, we will get there in like five minutes if you drive this fast."

I fill the car slow, and look up front at Alice, and mumble a silent thank you. I keep talking to my dad all the way to hospital, in an attempt to calm him down. When were reach the hospital parking lot, I hang up on my dad saying, that we are here, and that I will see him soon. Once the car is parked we are all out of the car, and running toward the delivery section of the hospital. We get in the door, and I ask were Sue Swan and Charlie Swan are, and the lady at the desk asks us if we are friends or family, and I say

"Family"

She points to the double doors on the left, and we quickly walk through them, within ten seconds we round a corner, and I see my dad pacing in the hall. He looks up and I wave, I see that he is still freaking out, so I say

"Jasper, do you mind calming my dad down?"

"No problem" he answers, and I immediately she my dad's muscles loosen and relax, as we walk over to him.

"I am glad you came, Bella. I already feel relaxed, just by looking at you."

"You're welcome dad, and I wouldn't miss the birth of my little half-brother for the world. So how is Sue doing?"

"Fine I think, I mean Carlisle hasn't come out to get me, but he also hasn't come out with bad news either."

After that we all either sit on the bench, or stand, and after a about an hour of waiting, we hear crying, and Carlisle comes out, saying that we can come in and see the baby. When we get in the room, a doctor hands my dad his son, and then Charlie goes over to Sue, and hands her the baby.

"He is so cute, what is his name?" I asked

"Say hello, to Alex William Swan." Sue said handing Alex to me

"Hello, little Alex, I am your sister Bella."

"Ah he is so cute." Alice said, looking over my shoulder.

"Yes he is, by the way this is your Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Edward." I said as I let Alex look at each of them in turn. I held Alex for a minute more and then handed him back to my dad. I then said

"Hand Alex to Sue, and scoot over. I want to take a picture of you guys."

My dad hand Sue my brother, but doesn't scoot over.

"Like this?"

"Yeah, but you need to get closer to Sue. Edward, a little help please?"

"No that will not be necessary, Edward." My dad said moving closer, and into the view of my camera. I took the picture, as soon as he stopped moving, and it came out perfectly. I showed it to him and Sue, and unlike he usually does, this time he didn't have anything bad to say about the picture.

"What no comment about the picture?"

"No you are right it is perfect, can you send us a copy of it when you get home, so that we can print it and put it in Alex's baby album?"

"Sure, no problem dad"

"Thanks."

We left the hospital soon after I took the picture, because I wanted to show everyone else the new addition. Edward drove back, so we got back home in record time. Once Edward had parked in the garage, I got out, and ran upstairs to my computer, to send a copy to my dad, and to print a copy of the picture out. When the picture finally printed out, I ran back down the stairs, and gave the picture to Esme, who passed it to everyone else, ending with Rosa. As each person looked at the picture, everyone said either "Aw how cute!" or "He is just precious." When I got the picture back I gave it to Alice, so that she could put it in a frame, or put it in an album. Three days later my dad called, and said that Sue and the baby were finally going to be coming home, and that we should come over for welcome home party.

"Wear casual clothes, and you don't need to bring anything but yourselves."

"Ok dad, we will can come over now, and help you set up if you want us to."

"That would be great."

"Ok, then I will see you soon."

"See you soon." I said, and then I hung up the phone. "Hey guys, get ready we are going over to my dad's for a welcome home party for Sue and Alex!"

A few minutes later we were heading toward my dad's house, in three cars. Emmett, Rose, me, Edward, and Renesme, were in Emmett's jeep, while Rosa, David, Esme, and Carlisle were in Edward' Volvo, and Alice and Jasper were taking Carlisle's car. I had an envelope with me, and Esme, who had known when this was going to happen, had a gift. We made it to my dad's two hours before he had to go pick Sue and the baby up. In that time most of the guys went to get logs for a fire, and Alice, Rosa, and Rose had set up chairs, and a few tables outside, and Me, Edward, and Esme had made a cake, and a few finger foods. When my dad had gone to get Sue and the baby, we put out the presents. Twenty minutes later we were sitting around two tables, talking, and waiting on the surprise guests to show, when Jacob finally showed up along with Seth and Lea. They were all in their wolf forms, so we had to wait for them to change, and then we were all sitting at the tables eating, all us Cullens, who said we had eaten before we came. We waited for everyone else to get done, and once the food was gone, including the cake, we gave Sue the presents.

"I thought I said not to bring anything?"

"I don't remember you saying that."

"Here, it is just a little something to help you with the new baby."

"Thanks" My dad said

"You're welcome."

We stayed there until the fire started to die, then we all got up to leave, waving goodbye.

"See you later, Bells."

"Bye, dad" I said as I got into the car with Edward, and he drove away.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sisters and The School

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, from Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I own this plot, and any character I make up, so back off!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**_Rosa's POV_**

Half a year later, I am in the kitchen with Alice, when she just stares straight ahead, and gets the blank look in her eye, that means she is having a vision. So I use my shield to she want it is, what I see, makes me drop the plate I was washing, because Jacob, and some of his pack was over here this morning for breakfast. However Jasper was walking by, and saw Alice's and my looks, and then noticed the plate, and caught it before it hit the floor. The vision wasn't long, but it was defiantly not good.

_Vision_

_I am hunting out in the woods by myself, when a horse size wolf jumps out of a bush, and it is about to attack, when the vision changes, and there are Volturi around us._

_End of Vision_

We snap out of it to hear Jasper say "Alice what did you see?"

"Volturi, Rosa, and a wolf, but I am not sure how they fit together, do you Rosa?"

"Huh? Oh no, Alice I don't, sorry." I said still dazed "Hey thanks for catching that plate Jasper." noticing it in his hand for the first time.

"Yeah, I notice you two had blank look on your faces, and then I saw the plate falling."

"Do you know when they will come?" Edward said coming into the kitchen

"Not a clue, all I know is that is that Rosa is alone when they do come."

"Ok so all we have to do is make sure Rosa is not alone when she goes hunting."

"You do realize that I can easily lose any one of you, right?"

"Yeah, but you won't."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are just as worried as the rest of us about the Volturi coming here" Jasper said

"Jasper you seriously need to stop with the reading my emotions crap, it could be taken as an invasion of privacy."

"Sorry"

"Yeah, and your right, but do any of you know why?"

"Nope" they all answered

"Then I think it is time for a story, have a seat it may take a bit."

"Awesome, I story from Rosa the quiet, which does not happen very often." Edward said

"Shut up Edward"

_Story_

_It is 1913, America, and me, David, and the other two people in our coven are in our cabin, in the middle of the woods, when Jane, Alec, Dimitri, and Felix, burst through the door. Cole, David, and I are ready to fight, but Jasmine walks over to Jane, and says_

_"Hello Jane, good to see you again."_

_"You too, Jasmine" Jane answers "So are these the ones?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Good"_

_Then Jasmine just walks out the door, and just waits for the job to be done. I then am so angry, that Jasmine betrayed us that I attack Jasmine, but then I feel the most unbearable pain, and I fall to the ground on my knees. I try to not scream, so that David isn't hurt, then the pain stops, and Jane is in front of me, and my arms are behind my back._

_"Do you know why we are here?" Jane asks, but I don't say anything and just try to get away. However Jane just stares at me again, and the pain is back, but it is somehow worse this time. When the pain stops I hear her say_

_"Don't make me ask again."_

_"I don't know, you evil wit…" I start to say, but it gets cut off, by the pain returning a third time, however I find the strength to finish "Witch!" I look at Jane's face, and it is obvious that she didn't expect that I could finish talking. I struggle one more time against my capture's hold, and finally manage to break free. I stand, all the while the pain as yet to stop, and walk over to David, and Cole. When I reach them, the pain stops, and I turn to see the Volturi talking, when they get done talking David falls to his knees, and screams in pain, and there is only one thought in my mind._

_"Stop, leave him alone, I am the one you want!" David quits screaming, but falls to the ground, gasping, so I stand in front of him, and push my shield around him and Cole, then I continue to speak "If you leave David and Cole alone from here on out, I will go with you willingly, and I will even join the Volturi if that is what Aro wants."_

_"Ok, then come on." Jane says, still looking at David, but not using her power._

_We leave, and go to the harbor, and get on a boat that will take us to Italy. When we get there I am taken to see Aro, and he asks me to join his coven, and like I said I would, I did. I was there for almost fifty years, when David came, and helped me escape._

_"And I must say that I enjoyed hurting any of Aro's guards that stood in our way."_

_End of story_

"Wow" was all they said

_Really?_

Edward was the first to find his tongue "Now I see why you are worried, and I can assure you that we will not let them get you."

"Thanks Edward, but you should know better than anyone, that if Aro wants something, then he will stop at nothing to get it,"

"Yeah I guess you're right, but we can still fight."

The next day, I needed to go hunting, so Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Esme, came with me. We were all on edge because of Alice's vision so we tried to stay away from the place where her vision happened, however my hunting still took me to that spot. However, this time instead of being alone, I use my shield to get the rest of them to come where I am, and they are there within seconds of me calling them. As soon as Emmett is by me, the wolf from Alice's vision jumps out. It is a gray wolf, with patches of light brown, and a dark brown on its muzzle. The wolf jumped out of the bushes on the right, and I remember that is where the Volturi come from too, by now Alice, Jasper, and Esme, have made it, and are standing in front of me, blocking me from the wolf and, when they arrived, the Volturi as well. See all of them, the wolf, got into a defensive position, and look like it was about to pounce, if any of them moved. The position the wolf was in gave it a clear view of me, and when our eyes met, we both froze.

"It can't…there is…How…?" I said trying to find something to ask, and going through different starts of questions I never finished. The started to back up, back into the bushes, as Jasper came over to me.

"Rosa what is the matter, why was the wolf shocked when it saw you, and why am I getting the same emotion from you?"

_Dang it my shields dropped again._ I thought instantly putting them back up.

"Rosa, Earth to Rosa, what is wrong?" Someone said snapping their fingers in my ear, but all I did was say questions, that were never finished. When I had finally gotten a hold on my emotions, and had unfroze, I leaped up suddenly, freaking out everyone around me.

"Rosa, what happened?" I hear Alice ask, but I am already running toward I knew the wolf would be.

_That wolf cannot be who I think she is. It is absolutely impossible._ I hear the Cullen's running after me, but when I reach the clearing, I throw my shield back, and stop them.

The wolf is in the middle of the clearing, just sitting, like she was waiting on me to show up. As I run to get to the middle the wolf runs behind a tree, and disappears as I say

"Wait! I want to talk to you!" I have reached the middle, and I kick the ground with my boot. I am about to turn back, when I hear rustling, and turn toward the tree the wolf disappeared behind, only to see my sister, who is supposed to be dead, there. I don't even care that my shield weakened, and the Cullens are running toward me, I just run straight ahead as fast as I can, toward my only living family. Just before I reached her, I was almost convinced that she was just a ghost, or a hallucination. I have had them at times, when I found out that she along with the rest of my family had died, from sickness one winter long ago. However when I slammed into something soft and solid, I knew she was real.

"Oh my gosh, how are you still alive, and is mom still alive too?"

"No, she is not alive, and I am alive because I am a werewolf, and werewolves are immortal as long as we morph."

I step back, and look into her eyes, still not believing it is really her.

"Wow, right that was a stupid question, considering I am a vampire, and I live near wolves that are literally on the other side of the river from me."

"Well that explains why you are alive, and what happened when you disappeared. Why didn't you even come back, we thought a bear got you!" she said hitting me in my arm

"Because I would never put you guys in danger like that, not until I was sure I could control myself, and when I was sure about it, everyone said that you and mom had died the winter before."

"Oh"

"You know when you guys got meat?"

"Yeah"

"That was me."

"Oh" she said "So who are those people behind you?"

"The Cullens, want to go meet them?"

"Sure"

We walk back to the Cullens, and come to find out Alice and Jasper had held everyone back, so that we could talk without interruptions.

"Thank you Alice and Jasper." I said "Everyone I would like you all to meet my sister, Anne. Anne, this is Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and Alice." I finished the introduction pointing to each of them in turn.

"Nice to meet you, sorry for jumping out like that, I thought you were the Volturi, coming to get me." My sister said

"It is nice to meet you too, and we thought you were a rouge wolf." Esme said with a little laugh

"Well I'm just glad that it has all worked out. Now there is just one more problem, the Volturi have yet to show up." Alice said

"Actually we are right here." I hear a childish voice say behind me

"Wow Jane, still got that kiddie voice I see." I said turning around "So want do you want this time, to kill more of the people I love?"

"No actually we are here for the wolf, finding you is just a bonus. Oh Aro will be so pleased to have you back."

"Four words Jane. Never…going…to…happen" I said as I leaped at her, when I was halfway through my jump, I fell withering in pain

"Tsk-tsk Rosa, Have you learned nothing about attacking me?"

"Oh I learned something, but I won't tell you." I taunted her

_Because you see if you can get her mad enough, then you can get the upper hand. I learned this the very first time I fought her, with my old coven._

"Yeah right, you know nothing!"

_Almost there, just a few more insults, and then she will snap._ "Hey how is Aro, are you his new favorite, or are you still trying to suck up to him?" I said as the pain increased tenfold, and all I did was laugh.

"Shut up!"

"Make me" Again the pain increased, and I just laughed.

_Finally she is pissed._ I thought, and then I kicked her legs out from under her, because she has once again made the mistake of getting closer. Once she was on the ground, the pain stopped, and I keep her down with my shield, and I keep the others where they were, but allowed the Cullens to come closer.

"Have you really learned nothing about me, that I am still able to beat you?"

Jane spit in my face, and tried to get away, but I held her down. She then goes limp, which she has done every time we fight, and I am over her, I fake that I believe her, and let her up. Then just like every other time, I attack again, and wait on the pain to come, but it never does, and I soon her screaming, that I have not heard in a while. I turn to see my sister on the ground screaming bloody murder.

"Aw you changed the script on me, oh well; this can be easily dealt with." I say as I leap at her, only to her my sister's screams increase, and I end up stopping short.

"Not this time Rosa, this time I win."

"Nope sorry, not going to happen" I say, but the screams increase again "Ok fine you can win if you just leave the Cullens and my sister alone."

"For that to happen, then you must come with us."

"Fine" I say in defeat, and let the other Volturi out, and make sure the Cullens can't get to me, but that they can get to my sister. Alec and Felix come up to me, and each grabs an arm. When they start to take me away, I look back to see Alice looking at me, and I mouthed 'Keep her safe, and don't follow'. I see her nod, before I turn my head.

**_Alice's POV_**

I see them start to take Rosa away, so I was looking when she turned her head to look back. I also saw her mouthed 'Keep her safe, and don't follow', and I nod back her that I will. I then turned back to Anne, and saw that she was getting up, so I walked over to her, and said

"Come on, let's take you home."

"Where is Rosa?"

"She's gone, they took her."

"What, then we have to save her!"

"No we can't, and she wouldn't want us to risk ourselves, she will be fine."

"What are you saying?"

"That she asked me to not follow her, even though I really want to, and that she left in order to save you and the rest of us."

"Oh" Anne said, with an expression that looked like I had just shot her

"I'm sorry; I will keep an eye out for her though."

"Huh, how"

"Alice can see the future." Emmett said

"Ok" was all Anne said

We started back home, to tell everyone else, and I knew they would want to go after Rosa, but I also knew that they couldn't. We got back home, and told everyone what happened, and it was as bad as I thought it would be, but I eventually got everyone calmed down, thanks to Edward and Jasper. Everyone then promised not to follow Rosa, and everyone also agreed that she could get herself out of this, but I should keep an eye out for her just in case.

Around nine I showed Anne her sister's room, and told her that she could sleep here, and then I left and went back downstairs.

**_Rosa's POV_**

I didn't know where we were going, but I knew that is was not back to Italy, their thoughts told me that. From want I gathered from their thoughts, and the bits of talking I heard, we were going to some place called the School. When we were out of forks, I felt the van stop and I heard the door open, and then I smelled this really bad smelling people get in. One of them sat next to me, and accidentally touched me, and in that touch I felt fur and claws. I knew then that they were definitely not human, but they weren't quite wolves either.

_Weird_

As soon as the wolf men were in, the doors shut, and the van started to move again. About an hour later I hear another van come up behind us, and I can tell that it is with us, because of the seven people in the back, and two up front. Plus I can also hear the thoughts of the ones in the back and front, talking about the School. I can't tell if the ones in the other van are human or not, but I know that it mostly won't matter either way. I eventually get my captures to take the blindfold off of my face, by talking to them in my mind. Once I can see, I take one look at the men in the back with me, and immediately shut my senses down. I also know that I would probably get caught before I could open the door, Because there are about four next to me along with a vampire I don't know, but is no doubt a newborn, and then there is five across from me, and at least two more newborns with them.

_Crap, I am so not getting out of this mess any time in the near future, at least not until we get where we are going, and then I am going to bust out of here, and take whoever is in the other van with me, if they are friends._

* * *

_**Review! Review! Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Escaping from School

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, from Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I own this plot, and any character I make up, so back off!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**_Max's POV_**

We were flying north, toward Canada, when Erasers attacked us; we fought for a good hour, before some people snuck up behind each of us, and stuck a needle in each of our necks. I had turned to fight the person behind me, when everything went black, and I wake up in a van with my mouth taped shut, and my hands tied behind my back.

_Oh come on, can't we catch a freaking break!_

I tried without avail to get out of the ropes, but they were wrapped around to many times, and they were also like an inch thick.

_Glad to see the School has learned something._

After a little bit, I stopped to take a break, and to survey my surrounding, to see if I could find something to cut the rope with, but found nothing. So I looked at the flock, Fang looked like he was trying to escape too, Gazzy looked bored, Angel look like see was focusing on something. I figured she was trying to get the eraser to cut the ropes. Nudge looked panicked as usual, and Iggy wasn't looking at anything, since he was blind.

_Stupid School for making Iggy blind!_

"Don't worry guys; I will get us out of here."

"Hey you shut up!" the Eraser said

"Make me, dog!" I said and he grabbed my face.

_Big mistake_, I thought, and bit down on his hand, and then he slapped me

After that I keep trying to get the rope to at least loosen, but nothing I did worked, and we were soon out of time, because just as I was trying my last idea, the van stopped suddenly. We all hit the floor, and then I said

"Well I guess we're here guys."

The door opened and low and behold, one of the most despised people was standing there.

"Jeb" We all growled

"Hey Max, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel so nice to see you all again. Take them out, put them in cages, but I want to talk to Max, so take her to a room."

"Out!" the Eraser said behind us, and then pushed us out when we didn't move fast enough. The flock was led to the left, and I was led to the left, with Jeb in front. I looked back at the flock, and mouthed 'Don't worry'. We went into a huge building, and I was taken to an office with no windows. I was pushed down into a chair, and Jeb sat across from me, then he said

"That is all, leave." And the Erasers left to go stand outside of the door "How have you been Maximum?" Jeb asked, but I said nothing

"Oh come on, I am just trying to have a conversation, won't you talk to me?"

"No, now what do you want?" I demanded

"All I want is you and the flock back here where it is safe for you."

"Yeah right, can I go now?"

"Fine" Jab said and the Erasers came back in, I stood up, and they led me to where the flock was. As we neared the flock, I looked to my left, and there was a girl trying to bust through her cage, I started to say something, but I was pushed into the cage next to her. I keep my mouth shut, until the erasers left, and me, the flock, and the girl was alone, then I said

"Hey, I'm Max, what is your name?"

The girl didn't stop trying to bust out, but said "Rosa."

"Hi Rosa, it is useless to try and bust out."

"So, I should just stop fighting?"

"Well no, but I think your cage was meant to hold something very strong in."

"Oh" She said finally stopping

"So why are you here, you don't look like an experiment?"

"I am here, because I wanted to save my family, and it was the only way."

"Oh" I said, just as a whitecoat came in along with a very beautiful girl and handsome guy.

"Jane, Alec, what do you too want now?"

"You", they said as the girl, Jane, looked at Rosa and she fell to the ground withering in pain

_How the heck did she do that!?_

They opened Rosa's cage, and the boy took her out, they then left.

**_Rosa's POV_**

I was talking to Max when Jane and Alec came in with someone in a whitecoat; I was so pissed, that I couldn't stop myself from talking

"Jane, Alec, what do you too want now?"

"You" They said, as Jane looked at me, and I fell to the ground in pain. I heard my cage door open, and then I was being lifted, all the while I was still in pain. They took me to a smaller cage and put me in it. That was when the pain stopped. I stood up instantly, and felt a metal grate below me. A voice came to my ears then, and it said

"Are you sure, that she is the right one?"

"Positive, she is definitely the sister of the one we were chasing." Jane said

"Good, then this should work if the information you gave me is correct." The voice said

"It is." Alec said

_Oh crap_, was all I thought, before I felt the pain, and the electrocution, coming up through my legs. The pain was from Jane, and the electricity was from the floor, and both together were really pissing me off.

_What is with Jane, she is so sadistic._

Eventually I began to scream and shake, a few minutes after that, I felt like I had exploded, and instead of being on two legs I was on four, and instead of yelling, I was whimpering.

_What the heck!?_ I thought, at the same time the voice said

"Turn on the gas!"

Not long after the voice said that I started to get sleepy, and then everything went black. I woke up a few hours later, sore and in my cage.

_What the heck, just happened?_

I shifted through my memories, and I got as far as the voice yelling, me getting sleepy, and that was it.

_What happened after I blacked out?_ I thought as Max said

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, do you know when I got back?"

"Yeah, you were gone for about two hours, and then they brought you back, only you were asleep. What did they do to you?"

"I don't know, but I am getting out of here, and then going to ask the same question to Carlisle."

"Who is Carlisle? What do you remember?"

"Carlisle is a doctor, and in a way my dad, and as far as what I remember." I said and then I told her all that I remembered which to me was not much. After I finished, she introduced me to the flock as she called them.

"Nice to meet all of you, do any of you have a plan to get out?"

"Nope, Max is the one with the plan usually."

"Oh ok, well Max do you have a plan?"

"Not a full one."

After that I helped her finish it out, and then we just talked, I told her I was a vampire, and she said that her and the flock had wings, which I didn't believe, and she said

"I will shoe then to you when we get out." As soon as she finished that sentence, the whitecoat and Alec came back, which made my heart soar, because without Jane here our chance of escape increased. They opened my cage, and before Alec could do anything, I put my shield around him and the whitecoat, and then I blocked the doors. Then I went over to Max's cage, and broke the bars of the cage, I then ran around to the flocks' cages, and broke them out too. They all said

"Thanks"

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to get outside." I said as we ran out the door, and I pushed my shield in front of me. We didn't run into any vampires, but a few wolf men, tried to stop us, but they got knocked out by my shield. Soon we were outside, and the flock let their wings out.

"Wow, cool."

"Thanks"

They took off, and I used my shield to make a bridge that I ran on so that I could see the flock, and lead them back to my home. When I looked back I saw wolf men coming out of the building, and trying to fly up to get us, but my shield keep them from coming. We ran for hours, and then I heard Max say

"I think we need to land for a minute and rest."

"Ok" I said back, and we stopped about ten minutes later.

Max said that she would be back, and that she was going to get some food, but I said

"I will get it, I know how to hunt, and I can even cook it for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you all just relax I will be back in a minute"

"Ok" I heard them say; as I jumped off of the platform I made with my shield, and ran into the woods. When I was about two miles in, I stopped and sniffed for some deer. I caught the scent of a herd that was about five yards to the east. I ran quick and low to the ground, when I was ten feet away from a big male deer, I pounced, and snapped its neck. I then took out my switch blade, and skinned and gutted it. Then I hung it in a tree, and cut off big chunks of meat. Then I used its skin a bag, and ran to find some herds and other things I could use to season the meat. Once I had found what I was looking for I ran back to the flock and jumped up onto the platform. I started a fire, and put some meat on a stick and placed it over the fire, then I added the herds I had found, and twenty minutes later it was done.

"Suppers ready" I said and the flock landed back on the platform, from who knows where, and I gave them two pieces each, while they ate I checked on the rest of the meat. Once it was done I gave it to them, by the time they had gotten full almost all of the deer was gone, except for six normal sized pieces.

"Wow Rosa that was good, you could probably beat Iggy at a cooking completion." Max said

"No, I am not that great with other things, I don't get to cook a lot, only when I have human friends over do I cook. So I mostly just know how to make breakfast, sandwiches, and wild meat from just about an animal."

"If you say so, it is good either way."

"Thanks" I said "why don't you guys take a nap, we can continue in about an hour or so."

"Ok" they said, and soon they were all asleep around the fire. While they slept I kept the fire low, so that it wouldn't attract attention. I let them sleep, until the sun started to go down, which was actually about four hours, but I knew that they needed it, especially the little kids. As the Sun started to go behind the trees, I walked over to Max, and grabbed her shoulder.

**_Max's POV_**

I was sleeping, dreaming of nothing, which to me was a blessing, because that meant I wasn't having a nightmare. I didn't know how long I had been asleep, but I soon felt a hand on my shoulder, and thinking it was an eraser, I jolted awake, and almost hit Rosa upside the head, but she caught my arm before I could get close enough to her head.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you; I was just waking you up, so that we could get a move on."

"Ok, sorry about almost hitting you I thought you were an eraser."

"That is ok, should I let you wake the flock up, in case they try to hit me too." She teased

"Sure" I said, and then I stood up, and said "Wake up everyone, time to move!"

I walked over to Rosa, and she said

"I have a little meat left; you all want to eat it now or later?"

"Now, then we can move out."

She handed me the rest of the meat, and once the flock was awake I passed it out. We ate it quickly, and then we jumped into the air, while Rosa made sure the fire was out, and then she started to run below us. We flew until it was noon, and when I looked down to tell Rosa to stop she wasn't there, so we stopped, to wait for her. She came back within an hour, with food, as she passed it out I asked

"Where did you go we were about to go looking for you."

"I went hunting."

"Yeah right, no forest that I know of has burgers."

"I did go hunting; I just went into town to do it. We are about two miles east of Forks, and about ten miles from my house."

"Oh, well thanks." I said as I took a bit out of my burger, and it was the most wonderful burger I had ever tasted. Granted I haven't had a burger in a while, but still it was great. Rosa waited on us to finish, and once we did we took to the air again, and flew the last ten miles to Rosa's house.

**_Rosa's POV_**

When the flock finished eating, they jumped back into the air, and we were off again, running and flying toward my home. We didn't stop until we were in the woods at the edge of the clearing. Once there, I told the flock

"Go into the trees, and stay there, I want to do something first."

"Ok" they said, and then they flew up into the trees and disappeared. I then ran to the house, and jump up a ledge, and then onto the roof, from there I got into the attic, and slowly and quietly made my way down to where the Cullens were. I got to the stairs, and got onto the rail, then I used my shield to make a noise at the end of the hall below me, and then I cloaked myself, and waited until the Cullens were down the hall. Then I leaped down, and stood behind them leaning against the door frame. When they started to talk about what had happened, I snuck up behind Carlisle, and said

"What's up, Doc?"

_David is right I do watch too much Bugs Bunny._

I quickly cloaked myself, and moved back to my spot, where once Carlisle had turned back around I said

"Hey everyone miss me?"

At that everyone jumped a good two feet in the air, I uncloaked myself, and started to laugh. I was laughing so hard that I had to sit on the floor or fall over. Once I had finished with my laughing fit, I was pounced on by my sister.

"I missed you; please don't ever do that again."

"You know me Anne; I will do whatever it takes to save my family." I said getting up

"Yeah well you can't do that anymore." Esme said giving me a hug. As Esme stepped away, and everyone else gave me a hug, I told Max and the flock to come into the back yard.

"Hey guys, I have some people I want you to meet, they are awesome, and up there on the weirdness scale." I said, making a joke at the end. We went outside, and the Cullens lined up behind me, as I walked forward, and went to talk to Max. Once I had told her, her that it was ok, I introduced everyone.

"Max and flock, this is my family, the Cullens." I started "This is Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Anne, Emmett, Rose, and my husband David. Cullens, this is Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." I finished pointing to everyone in turn.

Once I finished the introductions, the backyard was a mixture of 'hello' and 'nice to meet you'. When everyone had finished greeting each other, we went back inside, and Edward went to make something for the flock to eat and drink. Iggy followed him into the kitchen, and I could hear them talk about cooking. A few minutes later the flock, Jacob, and my sister we all eating, sandwiches and potato salad, and they were drinking lemonade. When the flock had finished eating I show them the showers, and to their rooms. The boys got Edward's room, and the girls got Alice's and Jasper's room. I found some clothes for them, with Alice's help, and then told them to get some sleep, that they can take showers in the morning. Once they were asleep I went back downstairs, and asked my sister

"Where do you sleep?"

"In your room, do you mind, I know you have a lot of books, and that you usually read them at night."

"No I don't mind, and you should probably go to sleep to, I can see you keep trying to stifle a yawn."

"But I am not tired." She said, and as soon as the words were out of her mouth she yawned

"Yeah right, now go to bed; don't make me strap you to it." I said with a laugh

"Ok" she said giving in when she reached the stairs, she turned back to me and said "You know that is what you always told me, to get me into the bed. I even remember you actually doing it one time."

"Go now" I said as I threw a pillow at her, and almost hit a vase, of course it missed her, and she ran up the stairs to get away. I shot up and ran after her, one to make sure she went to bed, and two to get her back.

"Don't break anything!" I heard Esme yell

"I won't!" I yelled back I caught my sister as she tried to crawl under the covers of my bed. "Gotcha, now you will pay."

"Ah no, not that anything but that"

"Yes that." I said as I started to tickle her, and I didn't stop until she was rolling on the bed laughing, and complaining that her sides were hurting, and begged me to stop

"Stop…please…I can't…breath." She said between breathes

"Ok" I said letting her breathe "Now go to bed"

"Alright, goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too, goodnight" I said as I grabbed the book I was reading before the Volturi came, and left the room. Instead of going downstairs to read I went up to the roof, and lie underneath the stars and the moon, and read the last two hundred pages, of the book. Then I went downstairs and watched one of my favorite TV shows, NCIS. I absolutely loved the Gibbs character, and I thought the Ziva character, was awesome too. The Abby character was cool, but not in the same way as Ziva, Ziva was cool is an 'I will kill you' kind of way, whereas Abby was cool in sweet way. Emmett always teased me, by saying that I had qualities of both Ziva and Abby, but that I was more like Ziva, however I always to it as a complement. When 7 o'clock came around, I started breakfast. I had made enough waffles, eggs, bacon, and grits for the pack, the flock, and my sister. By the time they had either came over, or come down stairs, once everything was gone and the plates were washed, I sent the flock upstairs to go take showers. When they came back down, we watched TV, and Carlisle asked

"Do you guys want to go to school here, if so you can start tomorrow, and be able to go to school with Rosa's sister?"

I had found out the night before that Anne had enrolled in school, while I was gone, which I was happy to hear. The flock talked it out, and then Max said

"Sure, ok"

"Ok, then I will call the school, and tell them that you all will be in school tomorrow, Rosa will you get them the supplies they will need for school?"

"Sure" I said as I jumped up, and ran out the door. When I got out the door I headed toward the garage, but as reached to door, Edward and Alice stopped me,

"Hey guys, can I get in the garage, I need to go get supplies for the flock to go to school with."

"Sure, but first we wanted to give you these." Alice said handing me a set of keys that I had never seen before.

"What car do these go to?" I asked

"Your car" Edward said as he opened the garage door, and a red Ferrari was sitting right behind him. I clicked the button to unlock the door, and when its lights flashed, I opened the door, and hopped in. It had leather seats, and leather on the steering wheel. Edward and Alice moved out of the way, and I started the car and drove to the store, when it started it hummed, and it also drove smoothly. When I got to the store, I bought notebooks, book bags, pencils, and pens. Once I paid, I drove back home, I went inside gave the flock their supplies, and then went to find Edward and Alice. I found them in the backyard, so I walked up to them and said

"Thanks for the car it is awesome."

"You're welcome." They said

* * *

**You are probably wondering how Rosa changed into a wolf, well you see her mom and dad were both werewolves. You may also be wondering how she didn't die when she was bitten by a vampire, well you see she was still human when she was bitten, so she could be changed, and if so got mad enough the wolf in her would still come out.  
**

******Review! Review! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Feathers and Fur

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, from Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I own this plot, and any character I make up, so back off!**

**This is ten pages on word, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**_Max's POV_**

Rosa woke us up at 6 am, and told us to ready, while she woke the guys, and made us breakfast. At first I couldn't remember why we were getting up so early, and then when I got downstairs it dawned on me.

_It is the first day of school for us, great._

When I got downstairs, the guys were just sitting at the table, and the only one of them who was ready, was Fang.

"Good morning, Gazzy Iggy why are you two not ready?"

"Because we were hungry, and wanted something to eat."

"I told them to go get ready if they wanted something to eat; obviously they have not taken me seriously." Rosa said coming in, and putting a plate in front of me and Fang. When Angel, Nudge, and Anne cam in she put plates in front of them, then she looked at Iggy and Gazzy and said

"If you two want any food, before school, go and get dressed now."

"Ok fine" Iggy and Gazzy said as they got up and ran upstairs, they came back five minutes later, and sat back down in their seats and started to eat as Rosa put plates in front of them. The rest of us went to get our bags as we waited on Gazzy and Iggy, to finish eating.

Once everyone had gotten their things we went outside, and took off, with Rosa's sister running beneath us. When we got near the school, we landed in the forest that is near the school, and walked the rest of the way. Anne met us in the parking lot, and showed us to the office so that we could get our schedules. We looked at them, and me, Iggy, and Fang all pretty much had the same classes, except for the morning class, that was the only one where it would be just me and Iggy. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy had to go to the school across the street, which was the middle and Elementary schools to get their schedules, so we said goodbye, and I told them we would meet near the edge of the woods. Iggy and I said goodbye to Fang as we went our separate ways, and went to our first class, biology.

"This should be fun." I said forcing some enthusiasm.

"Yep, if only I would be able to see the teacher."

"Don't worry Fang and I will take notes for you, and then we can read them to you later."

"Ok, you I trust to take decent notes, but Fang? Not so much." Iggy said with a laugh

I laughed too, and said "Oh I am sure he can pay attention when he wants to."

We got to our classroom then, and I handed our schedules to the teacher, and told him that Iggy was blind. He instructed us to sit anywhere there were open seats, and I found two side by side, in the back of the room. The teacher, who was in his forties, started the lesson with a lecture on photosynthesis.

_Gosh this is so boring, come on, we know this is how plants make food; you have said that like a thousand times now. Move on._

I was trying to take notes for Iggy, when he leaned over, and said "Is this guy repeating himself, or are my ears messed up too?"

"He is pretty much repeating himself, so your ears are fine."

"Good, because that would just be sad," Iggy said, adding "for me" as an afterthought.

I tried not to laugh so that, we wouldn't bring attention to ourselves, but when the bell rang shortly after that, I had to laugh. When we met up with Fang outside our class, I was still giggling.

"What is up with Max?"

"Nothing, just something I said I guess."

"Oh, well I guess we should get to class." Fang said

We walked quickly to class, and it was better than the first, because the teacher didn't repeat herself. When the bell rang for lunch, it was a relief, because it meant that we only had two more classes. After lunch the rest of the day went by quickly, and we were soon running outside toward the trees where we were to meet up with the rest of the flock. Anne was there, so we waited with her, and soon after the rest of the flock showed up. Once everyone was there, we ran into the woods, and took off toward home, Anne was running again, and it looked like she was having a race with us, but then when we were about almost to the Cullen's house, I saw a black dot on the horizon to the east, and it was getting bigger.

"Flyboys and Erasers," I shouted just as they came into view "Go down!" I finished, and we all dived toward the house. As we dived I thought

Flyboys, Erasers, coming this way!

As soon as we landed, the flock got ready for a fight.

Good job guys

The Cullens and Rosa came out then, and Anne showed up not to soon after. I looked at them, and said

"There are at least twenty, maybe more of them"

Only Rosa and Edward knew what I was talking about, so they explained it to the Cullens quickly, and then I saw the Cullens come down, and stand by us and Anne.

**_Rosa's POV_**

"Don't worry Max and Flock; we won't let them get you. That goes for you too, Rosa and Anne." David said

"I don't need protecting, David." I said

_Ugh, how dare he even say that to me, I can see saying that to the others, but not to me._

**_Rosa, you know that I don't think you need, I was just say that if they take you, I will follow, and get you back._**

_Ugh, just leave me alone now to beat the crap out of some eraser, before I do something to you, which I will regret._

**_Ok, sorry_**

I didn't hear anything else from him after that, and I just sighed and started to think of something to say back. However the erasers would not give me that, because they decided to land then, and my anger returned tenfold. The lead eraser said

"Nice to see you again Max, how have you been?"

"Why do you care, Ari?"

"I was just asking" the Ari guy said

"Look, Ari, I just want to say that no matter what you do, you will not get these kids." Carlisle said

"Oh really, and how are you to say that?"

"He is Carlisle, and I am Rosa, and I say that you should leave, before we kick your furry but into next week." I growled

"Oh, we in that case, I think I will stay."

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Consider me warned." Ari said with a smile.

As soon as Ari jumped toward Max, I jumped at him, and with my enhanced speed, I beat him, and tackled him to the ground.

"Ah-ah, no touching the bird kid, dog"

"You really are confident aren't you?"

"No, I just like fighting; it gives me something to do." I said as I punched him is the nose, my one blow seemed to knock him out, but when I loosened my grip, he kicked me away, and then tried to jump on me, but Max tackled him first, and then proceeded to beat him until he was most definitely knocked out.

"Nice"

"Thanks"

It was a short conversation, because we jumped back into the battle, we fought side by side through most of the battle, unless one of the flock, or a Cullen needed help, but it was usually the flock, that needed the help, because they were the targets. However once one of the flyboys, and two erasers grabbed my sister, and started to take her away, I got so mad, that I felt like I had exploded, and I soon found myself on four legs.

_Wow this is seriously weird._ I thought as I jumped at the flyboy, and tor off its head, then I went after the closest eraser, and just knocked him out. The second one then turned to face me, and jumped at me, but I was jumping too, so we collided in the air. When we collided in sounded like thunder, the force of our jumps pushed the other back, I didn't even wait to land completely, instead as soon as my back feet touched the ground I was off jumping toward the eraser again. I hit him just before he hit the ground, and there I pinned him, and used my paw to knock him out too. Once my sister was safe, I turned around see that the eraser I had knocked out was gone, and was now flying away with the others, however two erasers were still here, and it looked like they were waiting, so I moved away from the eraser behind me, and they ran forward, picked him up, and then took off after the other erasers. When I survey the field I saw parts of flyboys everywhere, and I saw the Fang was on the ground. I also saw that the entire flock was just looking at me like I was about to attack them, I tried to speak, but all that came out was a low growl, and that just made them back up so more. Then I hear a voice say

**_Hello, sis. I knew you could change too._**

_Huh? What is going on?_

**_Yes I am in your head, and no your shield does not work when you are a wolf. I am just here in your head, because we are a part of the same pack, which sadly only consists of us two._**

_Oh, does that mean I am a wolf and a vampire now?_

**_Yep_**

_Cool, now how do I change back, because this form is scaring the flock._

**_You just have to calm down_**

_But I am clam_

**_Then think of something happy, but first go into the bushes, if you change back here, you won't have any clothes. So go into the bushes, and wait there, until I give you some clothes._**

_Ok _I thought as I walked into the bushes, a few minutes later Anne was back, and she had clothes for me.

"Here you go, now think of something happy."

I thought of the day that Anne was born, and I felt myself, kind of stitch back together.

_Weird_

As soon as I put the clothes on, I run out of the bushes, and go over to Fang, but Max stops me.

"Max, let me through, I want to help, not hurt."

"No, Carlisle is doing just fine."

"But he needs help, and I am the only other person, that is not affected by the smell of human blood."

"Yeah, but we are not all human, we have bird DNA to, and besides, Edward is helping him, and I have a few questions for you let's go over there." Max said pointing toward the porch

"Fine"

We walked over, and sat on the steps.

"Was that you, the big gray wolf, with what looked like blue in your fur?"

"I guess, I don't know what color my fur was, but I was the wolf, because my sister has brown in her fur." I said

"Ok, that is good because you scared everyone, when the wolf came out."

"I know, it scared me to, it felt like I was exploding."

"Well just so you know that is what it looked like too."

By now Fang was stitched up, and Carlisle was moving him into the house. Me and Max, got up then and went to follow them in, but all of a sudden pain shot up and down my back, making me go down to one knee.

"Rosa are you ok?" Max asked

"Edward do you hear Jane?" Alice asked

"It is not Jane, because my shield is around both of us, and she is still on her knees." Bella said from somewhere above me.

I wasn't sure how long I was on my knees, but eventually the pain eased, and I was able to say

"Bella's right it wasn't Jane, because the pain was is just one area on my back."

"Well that is definitely not how Jane works." David said

I started to get to my feet, and Max tried to help, but I told her that I can do it. Once I was on my feet I took off toward the door, and then to the bathroom that was near my room. When I got there I shut and locked the door, and then I looked into the mirror. Since the pain had been in my back, I turned to look there, and what I saw shocked me, so bad that my shield dropped. I went to sit on the floor, and when I did sit down I started to put my shield back up. That was when I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away, I am not talking to you or anyone else Edward." I said, because I was sure that he had heard my shocked thoughts.

"It's not Edward." The person on the other side of the door said. "It is me"

"David?"

"No"

"Then who is it." I said getting angrier

"Max"

I sighed, and went to open the door, at least she would know what I was going through, and when I opened the door I said

"What do you want?"

"To see if you were ok and to talk to you"

"Come in, and lock the door behind you."

I went to sit back on the floor and after locking the door Max came to sit across from me. We sat in silence has I made sure my shield was not going to fall anytime soon. Once I was sure is would stay, I said

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You, and your wings" she said "How do you feel about them?"

"I don't know I am still in shock that the school was able to do something to me. I mean I am a freaking vampire, with hard a diamonds skin, which by the way nothing can penetrate, unless they are vampire teeth or werewolf teeth."

"Actually Rosa, you are a vampire that can change into a huge sticking wolf when mad enough." She said with a laugh

"True, but I have been thinking, and if I am going to have wings, be a vampire, then I don't think I need to go wolf, so I am probably going to figure out how to become a non-werewolf, and just be a flying vampire instead."

"That sounds pretty awesome, actually."

"I know, and I would be the first one, too." I said finally laughing

"I knew I could get you to laugh, but now we need to get down to business."

"Ok"

"So you are ok with being a freak?"

"Max I was a freak long before the school got a hold of me, and made me a flying vampire. I mean I was a freaking wolf, and didn't even know it!"

"True, but now you're a freak with wings."

"No I am still the same freak, I can just fly now."

"If you want to look at it that way, but you understand, that if you go out in public, you with look a lot more bulky once your wings grow to their full length, right?"

"Yeah, I may not be doing that so much, not that I did a lot of socializing before."

"Ok, once your wings are in fully, I will teach you how to fly, ok?"

"Ok"

"Well I will leave you alone." She said getting up and going to the door, when she had left, with the door locked, I just sat there, and thought about what I should do. A couple of hours later I went down, to face everyone and their questions, but when I came into the living room, no one asked or said anything to me. No one even stared at me; it was odd to say the least. I sat down somewhat away from everyone, and watched TV with them. After a while I went to my room, to get a book, and went up to the roof to read it, away from the weird silence that was downstairs. Once I was on the roof, I hardly read, I really just thought of questions that they would ask, and the answers I would give them. When I had thought of all the possible questions and answers, I then thought of how I would go about telling them, which would in the end start the questioning.

_Ugh_

Around midnight I started reading the book I had pick, it was by an author that wasn't really well know, but the book was really good, and I had finished it by dawn. When the sun came up, only to be covered by the clouds as soon as it reached to tops of the trees, I went back down, and found everyone in my room.

"Hey guys, I was just about to go down to the living room, to tell you that I know have wings, and that I am not sure how this happened, but I will answer any questions."

"Ok, we just wanted to tell you that we will stand beside you." Carlisle said, as everyone left, but my sister

"Thanks" I called after them

"Rosa, I know that you want to stop being a wolf, and I just wanted to tell you that you can't, not be a werewolf, but you can stop phasing, which mean that if you were not a vampire you would become a human, and would age like one."

"Ok, thanks for telling me that, I was actually about to ask you how to not be a werewolf"

"You're welcome, now if you will excuse me I have to get ready for school."

Ten minutes later, the flock and my sister were off to school, and I was heading up to my room, to get another book to read, while I waited on them to get home. I was reading a book from a well know author, when my back exploded in pain again, except this time, I heard my shirt rip some. When the pain finally went away, about an hour later, I ran to the bathroom to look at my wings and to see what had happened, and all I could think was

_Oh Alice is going to kill me._

When I reached the bathroom, I looked in the mirror, and saw that my wings had grown a good foot and a half, from the little stubs they were before.

_Great, well good thing is if they keep growing like this, I should be able to fly by the end of the week._

Alice came in then, and said

"What was that ripping sound I heard?"

"Um, my wings growing, and ripping through my shirt?" I answered

"Perfect."

"Sorry, but I can't really help it, you know?"

"I know I just wish you had chosen a plain t-shirt."

"Really, you Alice, who loves fashion, and complained every time I wore a t-shirt, actually wants me to wear one now?"

"Yes, at least until your wings quit growing, and I can make you some shirts that are already cut in the back, and made to look whole."

"Ah, that sounded more like the Alice I know and love."

"Hey, want colors are they, because I can't completely tell."

"They are, mostly brown, with want looks like gold in them, and they look like they are from a big bird species."

"Thanks." I said as I left, and went back to my room to continue reading, and by the time the flock and my sister came home at three, I had finished it, and another one from the same series. When I heard the flock land I went down stairs, and helped Edward with snacks, while I passed out lemonade, Edward gave them a sandwich. Once they had eaten I told them to go start their homework, and then I asked Edward to come with me to the leaving room, were we met with David, Jasper, and Alice. Once I had sat down, I told them that my wings had grown some more, and that I thought I would be able to start to learn to fly by the end of the week, but if I was doing something, and suddenly cried out in pain, to just put me on my bed or a couch, and wait until it was over, then I went upstairs and told my sister, Esmé, Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella the same thing. I went to check on the flock next, and asked them how school was.

"It was good, but I am glad that tomorrow is Saturday." Max said

"Us too" Everyone else chimed in

"Ok, well Max I should be able to learn how to fly so…" I started to say as the pain started again. I felt myself start to fall, but then I felt someone catch me, and then I was being lifted, and placed on a bed. The pain lasted longer this time, almost two and half hours, but when it finally stopped, and I checked my wings, they had grown to where they were about six feet, and about twelve feet from wing tip to wing tip.

"Jeez, that hurt, why did it last so long?"

"I think, because your wings grew about three feet in length." Carlisle said

"Oh" I said noticing him and David for the first time.

"Well thank you how ever caught me so that I would not hit the floor."

"You're welcome." David said, and I sighed, I still needed to apologize for yesterday.

"David, can we go for a walk?"

"Sure" He said as he turned to leave, I got up, and followed him, we didn't talk, until we were at our secret spot. I climbed down, and went into the cave that was hidden there, and waited for him to come in. When he did I said

"Let's sit down."

"Ok"

We sat on the couch turned toward each other, and I started by saying

"David, I am sorry that I snapped at you, for what you said, and now that I am a wolf, and I found out that my becoming a wolf can put me at risk, I am glad that you are my mate, and that you will always be there for me. Especially when I need you, like when the pain comes, and I need someone to catch me when I fall."

"I will always be there to catch you when you fall, and I am sorry if what I said had offended you."

"That is ok, I understand why you had said it, and you knew that I was not as indestructible, as I thought I was at the time."

"So you knew that Anne had told us that you were possibly a werewolf too?"

"Yeah, but when I heard it in your mind, I didn't want to believe it, after I was forced to, by going wolf in the middle of a battle." I said laughing at how stubborn I could be.

David laughed too, and we moved on to better conversations, mainly kissing.

"I love you David, you are my forever."

"Your mine too, Rosa."

We stayed in our cave, talking and listening to music. Occasionally I would go get a book, and start to read, but that never lasted very long, before David would distract me. One time a semi slow song came on and David asked me to dance, so I did, and he twirled me around, to a good bit of songs, before I stopped him, and went to sit back on the couch. It was about midnight, and we were just about to leave, when the pain came back, and I nearly fell, except that David caught me again, and put me on the couch. I heard rather than saw him sit by my head, and wait on the pain to end. When it finally did end, I looked at my phone, and it said it was 4 o'clock, in the morning.

"Jeez I was in pain for four hours?"

"Apparently" David said looking at my phone too.

David helped me up, and I didn't complain even though I could have gotten up by myself. We ran back home, and I went right to the bathroom mirror, my wings were now had a wingspan of twenty feet, and that meant that each wing was ten feet long.

_Jeez I hope my wings are done growing._

I went down, and told everyone that my wings had grown more, and that I thought they were done, but wasn't sure if they were. After that we watched the news, until the flock and my sister came down at eleven. When twelve o'clock rolled around, I made lunch, and called the flock and my sister down to eat, Jacob even came over with Seth, so I was glad that I had made extra, because Alice had said that she could not see anything happening from twelve to one. At one the wolves left, and I went outside to try my wings for the first time.

"Hey Max you ready to try to teach a vampire some new tricks?"

"Sure"

"This should be fun to watch." Emmett said

"Emmett do everyone a favor, and shut up"

"Not going too happened anytime soon, and if I were you I would focus on not falling."

"Shut up Emmett, before I make you!"

"Ok, but if you do mess up, you will not live it down."

That was when I threw a rock at his head, and I managed to hit his shoulder, because he had moved just a fraction of an inch, before it reached him. After that Max started talking, so I couldn't do anything for the moment, but I used my shield to tell him

_I will get you later_

_Looking forward to it_

_Good_ I thought, before I tuned back into what Max was saying

"Ok so first just flap your wings" she said, and I did, then she said "Ok now we are going to run, and then jump into the air, and remember keep flapping or you will fall."

"Ok" I said as we took off at a run, I keep my speed to match hers, so when she jumped up and started to flap her wings, I did the same. I was able to stay in the air for all of three minutes, before I started to fall. However instead of falling to the ground, I had keep my shield underneath me, but I still had two feet to fall, before my feet touched it. When my feet touched my shield, I gently made my shield lower to the ground, Max landed beside me, and said

"That was good for your first time."

"Thanks, let's try again."

We keep trying, but I could only stay up for a few minutes, before I would do something, and fall. After three hours of trying, Max went in, and I said that I was going to keep trying. I stayed outside, running jumping, and flapping through the night, and when max came back out, I showed her that I could only stay up in the air for ten minutes, before something would happen, and I would fall. So she said,

"Today you are taking a break, and then later we will try something else."

"Ok" I said "I think I am going to go hunting, when I get back we can try some more, right?"

"Yeah"

"Cool" I said as I ran into the woods.

* * *

**You may be wondering, how Rosa can have wings, but as I said in the chapter, she is a lot more ****vulnerable**, when she is a wolf, because her skin is not hard, and she can't protect herself using her shield.

**If anyone can guess which bird Rosa's wings came from, then the next chapter will be dedicated to them. Tell me your answer in a review or PM me. If you need a hint PM me, and this bird can be found using a search engine.  
**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Landing Awkwardly

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, from Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I own this plot, and any character I make up, so back off!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Rosa's POV**_

I and Max practiced almost every day together, but at night I had to practice alone, so I would usually go to my secret place, and try to fly into the cave. I have improved a lot, since my first attempt almost a month ago. I can now stay in the air for however long I want, and I can fly a long ways, but I am still not good at landing. Like yesterday….

_Flashback_

_Me and Max were in the backyard, and she was about to go in, so she was telling me a few more things about landing, before she went to bed._

_"Ok, so when you land, try to get as slow as you can before your feet even touch the ground, and use your wings as keep your balance."_

_"Ok, I will, now you should go to bed, you have school tomorrow."_

_"Right, we will practice right after school."_

_"You mean after you are done with your homework, right?"_

_"Yeah, of course, what else would I mean." She said with a laugh as she turned and started toward the house_

_"Goodnight, Max!" I said as she went into the house. After she was gone, I went to my secret place; I had already told David to meet me there._

_"Hello, sweet heart, how was flight training?"_

_"Good, I guess, but I need to work on my landing."_

_"Oh, then why am I here?"_

_"Well you are the one that said you would always catch me when I fall."_

_"Right, but don't think you will need my help."_

_"Then you can be here for moral support, okay?"_

_"Ok"_

_After that I got to work practicing, and David watched, and told me if it looked like I may be coming in to fast._

_End of Flashback_

I then went ran to the edge of the cliff, and jumped into the air, I fly a ways away, and turned around, and headed back. Since then David had always met me on the cliff, and I would run and jump into the air, and then circle back and try to land.

I have been trying to land for all of two weeks, and I have mastered everything, but the landings.

_I will get it this time. I thought as I dove for the cave._

**_I think you should slow down a bit_**

_I will slow down when I get closer._

**_Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you_**

_Ok_

I was a good thirty feet from the entrance, which is usually enough space for me to slow down with, but this it wasn't, and I had to crash land, where I ended up sliding all the way to the back of the cave.

"Crap!"

"I don't have to say I told you so do I?"

"No David you don't, and sorry for not listening, I am just sick and tired of this being the last thing I have to get right. I mean I have freaking mastered everything else, but landing, and to be honest I am about this close to beating the crap out of Emmett, if he so much as says nice."

"I know, and once you get the landing thing down, then you can beat the crap out of him, how does that sound?"

"Like it has been waiting to come for a really long time"

"Good, now go try again."

"Ok" I said as I ran from the cave, and jumped into the air, I went as far as I did the last time, and then turned around, and started to dive toward the entrance.

_David am I good?_

**_Slow down a bit, and you should be._**

_Ok thanks_

**_Yep_**

By the time I was thirty feet away from the cave entrance, I was going slower than before. I went in for the landing, and managed to land almost perfectly, I did have to run a good bit away from the entrance. I keep practicing, and each time I got a little bit better, by the time dawn came around, I was landing perfectly each time. The time I landed and it was perfect, I jumped at David saying

"Yeah, I did it!"

"Yep" he said twirling me around

"Thank you."

"No problem"

At that we went home, and since it was Saturday, Max was waiting outside the house for me.

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I can land now."

"Good, you feel like going for a flight, then?"

"Sure" I said as I jumped into the air, and flew up a ways, and waited on Max hours, and talked about nothing in particular. When we reached Canada, we stopped near a town, and I got Max something to eat, then we went for a walk and looked at all the shops. We went into a couple, but when eleven o'clock came, we headed back home. As we flew, I stared a conversation

"Hey, Max I have a question for you."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I know you guys either don't have parents, are looking for them, our want nothing to do with them, and I wanted to ask if you guys would allow me and David to adopt you. Our cabin is big enough for all of you to live there, or you could stay in the rooms you are in now, if you want." When she didn't say anything I looked at her, and saw that she had stopped flying, so I turned around, and went to her. I stopped in front of her, and just hovered.

"Max, are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Then what do you think about us adopting you?"

"I think I should talk to the flock." She said as she suddenly took off. I let her go, thinking

_Jeez I am an idiot, of course she would be shocked, and I am such an idiot. I should have talked to them all at once. It must have been awkward for her, I would have been._

I flew back to the house in time to see Max and the flock take off heading east.

_Great, I would not be surprised if they don't come back._

I land, and Edward comes out.

"What is up with Max?"

"I said something stupid, and she is now probably leaving with the flock."

"Why?"

"I asked her if she would allow me and David to adopt her and the flock."

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Sorry"

"No it's ok; I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Ok, well do you want to go hunting with me and Alice?"

"Sure, I was planning on going hunting soon anyways."

Alice came out then, and looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Alice don't feel sorry for me, I put myself in that position, and I will take what consequences there are."

"Ok, let's go hunt then."

We ran into the woods, heading west toward the ocean, and then when we were two miles from the road we headed north, until we caught the scent of a herd of elk.

**_Alice's POV_**

I hadn't seen Rosa's conversation with Max, but I had seen that whatever was said would make Max come back, and then take off with the flock. My vision hadn't showed me what was the outcome of Max taking off, but had the feeling that they would not be gone long. When Rosa landed, Edward was out the door quickly, and I was just behind him, but instead of going out, I waited by the corner, so I heard their entire conversation.

"What is up with Max?"

"I said something stupid, and she is now probably leaving with the flock."

"Why?"

"I asked her if she would allow me and David to adopt her and the flock."

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Sorry"

"No it's ok; I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Ok, well do you want to go hunting with me and Alice?"

"Sure, I was planning on going hunting soon anyways."

As soon as Edward said that we were going hunting I rounded the corner, and came out. I tried to keep the sadness out of my eyes, when I looked at Rosa, but I must not have done a good job, because Rosa said

"Alice don't feel sorry for me, I put myself in that position, and I will take what consequences there are."

"Ok, let's go hunt then." I said

We ran into the woods, heading west toward the ocean, and then when we were two miles from the road we headed north, until we caught the scent of a herd of elk. I went after the closest to me, Edward went after the one in the middle, and Rosa went after the one farthest away. When we were done hunting, we decided to race back home, in hopes of cheering Rosa up, I was the farthest behind, so it was mostly just between her and Edward. When we were almost home, I had a vision

_Vision_

_I saw Max and the others, heading to some cave, there they stopped, talked, and then they were about to start heading in the direction they were going, when Nudge seemed to say something, that the others agreed with, and they started head back here._

_End of Vision_

I felt so much joy even though I didn't know what there decision was; I knew that either way there would be some sort of happy ending. When I looked at Edward he had joy in his eyes and a smile on his face, and when I looked at Rosa, she had a shocked look on her face and she was leaning against a tree. Something told me she had not expected for them to come back, Rosa started to sit down, with her back against the tree she was leaning against. So I walked over and sat next to her, after a few minutes I said

"Why aren't you happy, they are coming back, and I have a feeling this will have a happy ending."

"Ok"

We sat there, until Rosa started to stand, and as soon as she was up, she ran off. I looked at Edward and he just shrugged his shoulders, and said

"I don't know what has gotten into her."

"Well we should probably, go home, I think that is where she is going." I said and we ran after Rosa.

**_Max's POV_**

I landed in the backyard, and the flock was there waiting on me, I said that we were leaving, and took off toward the east.

**_Don't look back_**, I thought, but I looked back anyways, and saw Rosa just landing and I knew rather than saw that she would be sad.

**_She will get over it._**

We flew until we reached a cave, we landed in the cave, and as soon as everyone was in the cave and sitting down, I said

"OK we need to talk about something."

"And we couldn't do this at the Cullen's house?" Iggy said

"No Iggy" I said "Me and Rosa went flying earlier this morning, and on the way back she asked me a question, that quite frankly shocked me."

"Ok and that was, because if it can shock you, Max, then it must be really big." Nudge said while Angel just giggled, and started to smile

"Rosa asked me if I would allow her to adopt us." I said bluntly

"What!" Iggy exclaimed

"Are you serious?" Gazzy asked while Fang just stared emotionless past me.

"Yes, Gazzy I am serious, now we need to talk about this, and then we can vote on what to do."

"What is there to talk about, I mean, I know there is probably a lot to talk about, but why can't we just go ahead and vote. Why do we need to waste time talking when we could be doing something, I mean we shouldn't take this lightly, but we should be getting back to the Cullen's right?"

When Nudge finally stopped to take a breath, I quickly said

"We need to talk, because this is a big decision, and because one choice pertains to not going back to the Cullen's house."

"Oh"

After that we talked for a few hours, and then once no one had anything to add, but Nudge, I started the vote.

"Ok who is for going back to the Cullen's house, and being adopted by Rosa and David?" I said, and Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and Iggy raised their hands, while Fang said

"I don't care as long as everyone will be safe, and fine with the choice."

"Ok"

"What is your choice, Max?"

"Whatever my choice is doesn't matter, but I choose that we let them adopt us."

"Yeah" Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy exclaimed, while I went over to Fang, and sat down next to him.

"I hope I made the right decision." I said

"You did, don't worry." Fang said pulling me into a hug. After I let them celebrate, I said

"Ok, I saw a town a few miles east, we can go there, get something to eat, and then go back to the Cullens."

I walked to the edge of the cave, and was about to take off heading east when Nudge said

"Why can't we just head to Forks, and eat when we get there?"

"Fine" I said as I took off toward Forks.

Once we reached Forks, I looked down, and saw about ten erasers, landing in the woods outside of town. I looked at Fang with a look that said 'Keep going, Erasers'. When we didn't land Nudge said

"Where are we going, I thought we were landing in Forks?"

"Not anymore, Erasers." I said pointing down, at the Erasers that were just coming out of the trees

She looked down, and then slowed down, and told everyone else. After that we flew all the way back to the Cullen's house. We landed in the backyard, just as Rosa came running out of the trees followed soon after by Edward and Alice. She stopped in front of me, and looked expectantly at me.

"Two things"

"Ok" she said

"One, we saw Erasers in forks, and two we would like it very much if you did adopt us."

"Thank you and the Erasers will not get to you or the flock. They can no longer take you away."

"I am sure they will find ways of getting us." I said

"Like what?"

"Attacking a night"

"Vampires don't sleep"

"OK, then how about when we are at school?"

"They wouldn't attack in a populated area."

"True, but how about when you are all gone?"

"Easy, we won't all be gone at once, not mention, we have horse size wolves on our side."

"Ok"

"Now let's prepare for them to come." She said walking into the house.

**_Rosa's POV_**

I walked into the house, after talking to Max, and I was so happy, I could hardly contain it.

_She said I could adopt her and the flock, I have to tell David!_

I went to find, but before I could get to the stairs, I remembered that we had a problem.

_Wait, first I need to get rid of the Erasers, and then I can celebrate._

I called a meeting in the dining room, and once the flock had joined us, I said

"Ok, Max said that as they were flying over Forks, they saw Erasers, which means, that at any time they could come here."

"Awesome, we get to fight those wolf men again." Emmett said

"Yes Emmett, it is awesome, but we still need to have a backup plan, or rather an escape plan for the flock."

"For you too, since I am sure they will want to see if what they did to you worked or not." Carlisle added

"I can take care of myself, but I guess you're right."

"What, Rosa is accepting that she might be in trouble?"

"Shut up Emmett, that reminds me, me and you outside when this is over."

"You're on." He said with a smirk

When I saw the smirk I growled, and Emmett just grinned even more.

"Anyways, so what is the escape plan?" Edward said

I told them what I had come up with, and then we got to work adding to it, or fixing some of the problems. By the time we were done the plan, it was as good as gold, and we all headed outside for mine and Emmett's little competition.

"Don't break him Rosa!" Rosalie said

"I won't!" I said out loud, while I added _much_ in my head. I turned to see Edward and Angel smiling. We found a big enough space, and then Emmett ran at me, just before Emmett could touch me I jumped into the air, and hovered just out of his reach.

"Not fair, now get back down here, so I can win!" Emmett yelled up at me

"Not yet, first we have to make a deal."

"Ok, fine when I win the jokes are going to get worse."

"And when I win, you stop with the jokes, and I mean all jokes."

"Deal, now let's fight already."

"Certainly" I said as I flew up higher, and then dove at him, I pulled up at the last minute, and made a perfect landing, and then as soon as my feet hit the ground, I ran at Emmett, and tackled him to the ground. I put my foot on his chest, and said

"I win, no more jokes from you!"

"Dang" He said as I let him up, and he started to walk over to the others

"You know, you really should just give up trying to beat me, and you should also just stop messing with the people I love." I said as we reached the others

"I know, and you could let me win just once."

"If I did that, your pride would be hurt even more, wouldn't it?"

"Probably, yeah, it would."

I started to laugh, and then he did too, and soon everyone was laughing.


	11. Chapter 11: The Question

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, from Twilight or Maximum Ride sadly.**

**Claimer: I own this plot, and any character I make up.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

We all went back inside, and the next day everyone went to school, and me and David signed some papers that said that Max and the flock were now our kids. Of course the papers were official, but when we signed them the flock technically did not exist is the foster program. All the same, they were now our kids, and so we decided we were going to celebrate this evening. When Max and the flock came home after school I told them, that they were now mine and David's kids, and that if they want they could take our last name. They all said

"Ok"

"Alright you all go do your homework; we will eat supper in about two hours. We are also going to be celebrating tonight."

"Ok" they all said as they went upstairs, I finished making some pizzas, and then I set the table. Once the table was set, all the places had drinks, I said

"Ok everyone, suppers done!"

The flock, my sister, where all down the stairs in almost three seconds flat, they came down so fast that they almost all fell down the stairs, which would have been funny to an extent.

"What were you all doing waiting at the top of the stairs?"

"Yes" Gazzy and Iggy said as Max and everyone else said

"No"

"Ok, sure, well did you all finish your homework?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I will check to make sure, while you all eat, Gazzy and Iggy"

"Why us!?"

"Because you two are the ones most likely not to do it" I said while everyone snickered.

"Can we eat now?"

"Yeah, hold on." I went into the kitchen and got the pizzas, then went out and found everyone seated and talking among themselves. "Ok, here you go."

"Wow, they smell good." My sister said

"Thank you, I hope you all like them." I hand each person their pizza, and then said "Now before you eat I just want to say, that I am very glad that you, flock, aloud me and David to adopt you all. I also want to thank all of the Gods out there, since I know not everyone believes in the same one, that I have my sister back. So, a toast to all of the things previously said."

"A toast!" everyone said, and then they all started to eat, and I left to go make sure Gazzy and Iggy really did do their homework. When I got up to their room I found their homework and saw that it was completely done.

_That's good_

I went back down stairs and saw that they had finished eating, so told them to go get ready for bed. Once everyone was upstairs I went about clearing the table, and washing the dishes. Ten minutes later I heard someone coming down the stairs and heading toward me. I turned around to see Iggy standing in the doorway of the kitchen, so I said,

"What do you need Iggy?"

"I have something to ask you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Is there a place we can talk without being heard?"

"Sure, come with me." I said as I put the towel I had in my hand down, took his hand, and walked out the back door. Once outside I jumped into the air, and hovered there waiting on Iggy to get up to where I was. Then I used my shield to guide him to mine and David's cave. Once we were there I led Iggy to the couch, and then said,

"Ok we are out of vampire hearing, now what did you want to ask me?"

"Um, as you know I am blind, and I want to know if vampire venom can fix that?"

"I am sure it can, why do you ask?" _How can I tell him that I can't bite him?_

"I want you to bite me, to fix my eyes."

_Break it to him quickly is probably best. _"Oh Iggy I am sorry but I can't do that."

"Why can't you bite me?"

"Because of the pact the pact we have with the Quileutes."

"What pact is that?"

"The pact says that we can't bite any humans, or they can attack and destroy us."

"Oh"

"I am sorry"

"It is ok" Iggy said as he got up, walked to the edge of the cave and jumped into the air and flew away.

_Does he know the way back? _I wasn't sure so I decided to follow him, and to use my shield to help guide him if he needed it. I was a little surprised to see that he didn't really need my help, so I plunged into my thoughts, and proceed to have an internal battle with myself.

**(N/A: For the bite – Italics only, Against the bite - bold and italics.)**

_I should help him, even if it means my life._

**_But I can't do that to the rest of the Cullens and David._**

_I know, but I need to do something._

**_No I don't_**

_But he looked so miserable._

**_Then find a different way of giving Iggy his sight back._**

_The only other way is to do laser eye surgery, and that may not work. Plus the Flock probably wouldn't agree to it, because it would involve doctors and hospitals._

**_Yeah but if they love Iggy, then they would go with it._**

_No I can't put them through that that would just be cruel._

**_Not as cruel as leaving him blind._**

_I guess, but I still don't know. Maybe I can find a way to fix Iggy's eyes without doctors and hospitals being involved._

**_There is no other way; I have to go with the surgery._**

_No I don't!_

**_Yes I do!_**

_No I don't!_

**_Yes…_**

_Wait! What if I ask the Cullens what they think, and then get Iggy to talk to the flock about the surgery._

**_That is a good idea, and it would allow the Cullens to get the chance to say no._**

_Yep, and then if I want I could always leave the Cullens, and bite Iggy, once I am no longer apart of the Cullens._

I landed in the backyard then, having finally came up with a plan of action. The first thing I did when I walked into the house was finish the dishes, and then I asked the Cullens to meet me in the dining room.

"Ok, everyone I have something to say, and no one but you all can know about it."

"Why?" Edward said

"Because I was told this in privacy, but it includes us all."

"Ok" Carlisle said "What is it?"

"Iggy wants me to change him into a vampire to fix his eyes, now before you say anything I told him that I couldn't do that because of the pact. However then I got to thinking that there must be a way for me to do this one think for him. That is when I thought of the idea of surgery, and then I remembered that the flock hates hospitals, so I don't think it would be a good idea. My other idea was to tell you guys, and then give you all the chance to say your opinion, and then if need be I could always just leave, and bite him. That way I would not have to worry about the pack, and you all would not be endanger of them either."

"I am not afraid of a few dogs." Emmett said

"Thank you Emmett, but this is a big decision, and I will understand if you don't want anything to do with it."

"Oh, Rosa" Esme said coming over to hug me.

"Do you feel like you need to do this?" Carlisle added

"Yes" I answered

"Do you also feel like this is the only way?"

"Yes"

"Then let's put it to a vote." Edward said, "I say that it is a bad idea to break the treaty, but that Iggy should be allowed to see, so count me as neutral."

"I say yes let's do it." David said

"Hell yes!" Emmett said

"I am neutral" Esme said

"Yes, everyone should be able to see." Jasper added

"I don't see anything going wrong, or our future disappearing." Alice said

"No, we shouldn't risk our lives." Rosalie said folding her arms

"Don't matter to me, but I think Iggy should be able to see." Bella finished

"Thank you all, I will tell Iggy in the morning."

Everyone left to go do whatever they were doing before, and I went up to my room and grabbed a book, and then went onto the roof to read. I was about halfway done with the book when Alice came to me, going to ask me something, but then someone's future must have went blank, because she gasped.

**_Alice's POV_**

I was sitting outside, when I decided to go ask Rosa the question I held back at our 'family meeting'. So I first checked her room, and when I didn't find her there I headed for the roof. Once up there I saw her lying on her back reading a book that I had never seen. As I walk to her I see her put her book down, sit up, and look at me. I am just about to ask my question when all of a sudden Max, the flock, Carlisle, and Rosa's futures went blank, and I could not hold back the gasp. When I look back at Rosa she says,

"Whose futures went blank?"

"Yours, Carlisle's, Max's and the Flock's" I say

"Ok, so sometime soon the wolves will be here, great."

"Or we are going to be near the border one."

After that, I asked my question, and Rosa told me not to worry that she could change Iggy without killing him. Once I had my answer I left, and at dawn Rosa came down from the roof.

**_Rosa's POV_**

When dawn came I went downstairs to go talk with Iggy and the rest of the flock. As I was walking I located Iggy with my shield, I found him alone in the kitchen so I went there first. Once in the kitchen I told Iggy that I would change him, but that he had to tell the rest of the flock, and that he had to tell them today. I also told him to go to his room, and that the flock would be there soon. After I had them all together in the guy's room, I said,

"Ok, so I told you all to come in here, because Iggy has something to tell all of you."

**_Iggy's POV_**

"What is it Iggy?" Max said

"Um…Well…" I started

"Come on Igs, I know we don't have school, but I would like to go eat breakfast." Gazzy said

"I am tired of being blind, so I ask Rosa to try to fix them."

"Ok, so you are going to get eye surgery?" Max said

"No"

"Then how are you going to fix them?" Nudge said

Just as I was about to tell them I heard Angel gasp.

"Oh" she said

Then everyone looked at her to see if she would tell them, but she just said,

"This is something Iggy needs to say."

"Well Igs?" Fang said

"I asked Rosa to change me into a vampire, and she said she would do it if you guys agreed to it." I said looking down at my shoes, waiting on someone to say something, and for Max to start yelling. When no one said anything, and Max didn't yell, I looked up to see everyone in shock.

"Well guys, say something." I said, and that seemed to have unfreeze them

* * *

**Me:** What are guys doing here?

**Rosa:** Where here to wonder why we have hardly any reviews.

**Me:** Well I don't know why, ask the reviewers.

**Max:** Nah, I think it would be more fun to hold you hostage, until we get reviews

**Me:** Wait, what! _*tries to escape, but is caught and tied to a chair*_ I can't make people review, and I don't think this will work either, and plus if you want more reviews I have to post more chapters.

**Rosa:** It will work, and if they want more chapters then they need to review.

**Me:** It won't work.

**Max:** Then I guess you will forever be tied to this chair _*Leaves with Rosa*_

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
